


It's Raining on the Surface

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Romance, Various changes of characters and locations
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Они так и застыли, стоя в луже под косыми лучами света с поверхности, прижавшись друг к другу губами, не чувствуя холода и не слыша шума поблизости. Только капли продолжали отбивать настойчивый ритм по ткани едва не выскользнувшего из рук зонтика. Там, на Поверхности, все усиливался проливной дождь.





	1. Золотой лес

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Локации тут перемешаны по формуле "Оригинальная локация + локация персонажа". Легко разобраться, но имейте в виду. Также не только главные, но и некоторые второстепенные персонажи поменяны местами.

В первый раз они встречаются в Золотом лесу, когда протяжный скрип тяжелой двери будит Чару от послеобеденного сна. Она потягивается и распрямляет затекшую спину, затем выходит из командной станции и оглядывается.

Грязевая дорожка, ведущая в Голдин, засыпана сухими листьями, которые хрустят под чьими-то ногами. Это не Азриэль, нет. Если бы монстрик ее нашел, то поднял бы шум на весь лес. Чара скользит вежду деревьями, и золотые цветы едва шелестят, касаясь ее штанин. Сухая ветка ломается под ее ногой. Чара смотрит, как человек бежит через лес вечной осени, оглядываясь и нервно потирая руки. Вздрагивает, когда слышит хруст, и чуть не роняет керосиновый фонарь в своей руке — единственный источник света в лесу. Чаре давно не нужен свет, чтобы видеть в темноте, но незнакомец не различает красные угольки глаз среди черных стволов деревьев.

Широкая улыбка расплывается на лице Чары, когда она бесшумно крадется за спиной незнакомца, медленно вытаскивая из кармана какой-то предмет. Человек останавливается у моста через небольшую речушку, и в этот момент Чара настигает его.

 — Человек, — холодный, хриплый голос раздается за спиной незнакомца, и он застывает от ужаса. — Разве ты не знаешь, что гулять в одиночку в лесу небезопасно?

Незнакомец оборачивается и вскрикивает. Каштановые волосы разлетаются, и Чара видит белое от страха лицо девчонки своего возраста. А затем она поднимает нож.

Девочка взвизгивает, когда нож вонзается ей под мышку, и закрывает глаза. Но боль почему-то не приходит, а странный убийца почти что завывает от смеха.

 — Ты сейчас чуть не описалась, — хохочет Чара. — Это всегда смешно.

Незнакомка открывает глаза. Проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем она понимает, что никаких ранений нет, а нож — всего лишь пластиковая игрушка. Подозрительности от этого не убавилось, и девочка поднимает руки, защищаясь. Но Чара лишь улыбается, хотя ее улыбка и выглядит жутко. У нее плохое чувство юмора и нет чувства меры, но она безобидна и простодушна, если не трогать ее семью.

 — Приветствую, человек. Я Чара. Давно я не видела кого-то, как ты, здесь, — девчонка хмыкает и прячет свой игрушечный нож за пазухой. — Вау, да ты просто мое отражение.

Незнакомка вздрагивает. Она не понимает, как в Подземелье оказался второй человек, и почему она разговаривает так, будто местная и живет здесь давно. У Чары глаза цвета багряных кленовых листьев, темные спутанные волосы, выпирающие из-под капюшона, и неестественно широкая ухмылка, но она человек, сомнений нет. Ее одежда простая и совершенно безвкусная: зеленая толстовка, майка, испачканная в траве, грязи и цветочном соке, коричневые штаны с кучей дырок и прохудившиеся кроссовки. Похоже, девчонка слишком ленива, чтобы заняться стиркой. 

А еще на шее Чары тускло поблескивает в свете керосиновой лампы медальон в форме сердца. На нем различимы слова «Лучшие друзья навсегда».

 — Как тебе удалось упасть сюда, не поранившись? А впрочем, неважно. Было бы очень жаль, если бы кто-то, вроде тебя, истекал кровью без надежды на помощь.

У девчонки яркий фиолетовый свитер с алыми полосками, веснушки на щеках, а волосы заплетены яркой красной ленточкой. Незнакомка выглядит такой милой и смущенной. У них волосы одного цвета, похожие лица и одинаковый рост. 

Чара воспринимает это как знак.

 — Слушай, мы с моим братом Азриэлем ведем войну, и мне не помешал бы партнёр, — налитые кровью глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль, за мостик. — У меня есть идея. Иди через мост. Да, прямо через ворота. Мой бро сделал их слишком широкими, чтобы кого-то остановить.

Она снова слышит хруст гравия и листьев под чьими-то ногами, хихикает, и на ее щеках — розовый румянец от смеха. Незнакомка против воли улыбается в ответ. Может, у Чары и отвратное чувство юмора, но она человек, а значит, понимает, каково это — жить в мире, где тебя не выносят.

 — Быстрее, прячься за куст, — Чара подмигивает и кивает в сторону небольшого, грубо сколоченного сторожевого пункта, засыпанного листьями, рядом с которым растут несколько кустов терновника. Незнакомка исчезает за ними, и в этот момент из-за леса появляется нечто запыхавшееся, мохнатое и жутко раздраженное.

 — Чё как, бро? — залихвацки бросает Чара.

 — А вот и ты, человек! — фыркает Азриэль. Чара видит, как незнакомка выглядывает из-за куста, чтобы рассмотреть ее брата — это забавное, белое и пушистое создание с ярким радужным платком и ужасно эмоциональным характером.

 — Да, да, ты нашел меня. Круто. Ты становишься умнее день ото дня, Рей.

 — Да, конечно… — начинает Азриэль, но тут же взвизгивает: — Чара! Я просил не называть меня так!

Писклявый голосочек эхом раздается в молчаливом лесу. Азриэль прыгает от возмущения на месте, оставляя отпечатки лап на грязи. Чара стоит, засунув руки в карманы толстовки и безразлично глядит на яростного брата.

 — Упс, выскочило из головы.

 — Это ложь, и ты это знаешь! — голос Азриэля срывается на возмущенный визг.

 — Конечно, Бог Гиперсмерти снова меня провел. Здорово, — с улыбкой отвечает Чара, и ее брат-монстрёнок снова взрывается визгом.

 — Вот именно! Я, совершенное божество, призванное защищать всех монстров… хотя бы в Золотом лесу. А ты становишься ленивей день ото дня! Все равно, тебе не победить меня в одиночку!

 — Урах-хах-ха, — смех Чары похож на вой. — А кто сказал, что я одна? Подкрепление всегда приходит неожиданно.

Азриэль фыркает и скрещивает лапы на груди.

 — Чара!

 — Что ж, отражение, почему бы тебе не показать Азриэлю, как он неправ?

Незнакомка поднялась во весь рост и вышла из-за куста. Монстрёнок раскрыл рот от удивления и подбежал к Чаре, став ей что-то яростно шептать.

 — Тебе не нужно называть ее Капитаншей, Рей, — спокойно отозвалась Чара.

 — Нужно, если я хочу присоединиться к Королевской Страже! — ответил Азриэль вполголоса.

Он отвернулся и драматично вздохнул.

 — Аргх! Что ж, посмотрим, сможет ли сила двух людей выстоять перед могуществом Великого Азриэля Дримурра! Урах-ха-ха!

Монстрик загоготал и исчез среди деревьев. Они смеются похоже, но если девчонка больше завывает, то монстрёнок — повизгивает. Чара удовлетворенно вздыхает.

 — У тебя неплохо получилось.

Девчонка лишь пожимает плечами — все, что она сделала, это вышла из-за куста, чтобы впечатлить эмоционального Азриэля. Незнакомка поворачивается и уходит по тропе, но Чара окликает ее:

 — Не очень разговорчивая? Ладно. Эй, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? Мой брат и я следим за участком леса прямо до Голдина. Мы, в основном, пугаем путников и играем в ролевые игры, как сейчас. Если к нам присоединишься, я уверена, мы здорово повеселимся.

 — Ты сможешь провести меня через лес? — голос девочки звучит неуверенно, но Чара, подумав, кивает и спрашивает:

 — Как тебя зовут, кстати?

 — Фриск, — отвечает она.

 — Спасибо, Фриск. Увидимся впереди.

Девчонка оборачивается, но Чары и след простыл. Фриск нервно потирает ладони, но продолжает идти вперед, оставаясь решительной. Встретить человека — это хорошо, но Чара немного пугала ее. Хотя у каждого должны быть свои странности. Наверное.

Листья шуршали под ногами, а в лесу царила полнейшая тишина. В Подземелье не было ветра, не было света, и только керосиновый фонарь в дрожащей руке освещал дорогу в Голдин.

***

Когда Фриск проходила мимо одного из сторожевых пунктов, оттуда выскочила собака. Напуганная девчонка застыла на месте, и пес стал ходить вокруг нее кругами, угрожающе потрясая короткими мечами. Кажется, у него было плохо со зрением: пес щурился, но ничего обнаружить не смог, хотя уходить не собирался. Тогда девочка медленно вытянула руку и почесала белый мех на боку стоящего рядом пса.

Тот неожиданно взвизгнул, бешено заозирался, но, так ничего и не найдя, шмыгнул в свою сторожку и затих. Фриск медленно и тихо обошла командный пункт и бросилась в лес. Отбежав на достаточное расстояние, она остановилась перевести дух.

И тогда голос доносится из-за деревьев:

 — Не бойся этого парня, он почти слеп. Он видит только то, что движется.

Так они встречаются во второй раз.

 — Золотой лес охраняет Собачья стража, будь осторожна с ними. Собаки могут выглядеть безобидно, но это не значит, что они тебя не ранят. Для них сражение — это просто игра. Но ты можешь поиграть с ними во что-то другое, и они быстро от тебя отстанут.

Фриск оборачивается и не удивляется тому, что видит. Чара смотрит куда-то вверх, привалившись спиной к дереву. Она подбрасывает носком кроссовки сухую ветку, и Фриск поднимает ее, не отводя глаз от своей партнёрши. Ее поза расслаблена, взгляд отстранён, как будто она разговаривает сама с собой. Как будто бы что-то вспоминает.

 — Знаешь, у Рея есть куча крутых атак, которые он использует. Большинство из них такие же, как у мамы, но… Есть одна, которая только его. Она называется Звездопад.

Чара смотрит вверх, как будто хочет увидеть падающие с неба звезды, и Фриск тоже поднимает голову. Над ними лишь густая чернота, скрывавшая потолок огромной пещеры, в которой никогда не будет ни солнца, ни луны, ни звёзд. Разве что вода с него иногда капает, когда на Поверхности идет дождь, но сейчас шума стихии не было слышно.

 — Множество звёздочек падают и разбиваются на кусочки, а потом появляется огромная звезда, и все остальные выглядят просто жалко… Даже я стараюсь держаться подальше от этой штуки, — Чара хмыкнула. — Но это выглядит очень красиво.

Она отходит и исчезает в темноте, оставив Фриск наедине, думать, для чего же все это.

***

В третий раз они встречаются, когда Азриэль демонстрирует свой электрический лабиринт. Чара появляется со спины, неожиданно и бесшумно, в ее руке лежит стеклянный шар, наполненный серо-голубым газом. Она подмигивает Фриск и улыбается. Девочке кажется, что Чара улыбается постоянно, и это странно. Одна из множества странностей в ней.

Пока Азриэль расписывает все прелести своей головоломки, его сестра крутит в руке шар и шепчет Фриск:

 — Ты ведь не подведёшь меня, зеркальце? Просто будь аккуратней.

Она кладёт шар себе на голову и показывает большой палец. Фриск оглядывает квадрат, очищенный от листьев, пытаясь найти сам лабиринт, но не видит его. Зато она понимает, что его можно легко обойти и, подняв фонарь, боком проскальзывает по краю квадрата и выходит к Азриэлю.

 — Вау! Тебе удалось сделать это так быстро! И твоего партнёра даже не ударило током. Что ж, к следующему испытанию!

Монстрик тут же мчится вдаль, готовить следующую головоломку. Чара подходит к Фриск, подбрасывая на руке шар.

 — Отличная работа, — она хлопает девчонку по плечу. — Знаешь, эта штука не очень больно бьет током… Папа хочет помочь нам с нашими шутками, а не поранить кого-нибудь, в конце концов. Он помог нам выстроить все эти головоломки. Папа такой умный, мама — капитанша Королевской Стражи, а мой брат — лучший на свете. Разве моя семья не самая крутая?

 — А где твоя настоящая семья? — спрашивает Фриск, и тут же корит себя за вопрос: пальцы Чары крепче сдавливают шар, а глаза наливаются кровью и чернотой, как будто превратившись в бездонные дыры. Девчонка отводит взгляд и сглатывает.

 — Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отвечает сестра Азриэля. Когда у нее такой тон, с ней лучше не спорить. — Встретимся впереди.

Она снова почему-то поворачивает назад и скрывается за деревьями среди кромешной темноты. Чара не носит с собой фонарь, и это тоже странно. Как она видит в темноте, если она не монстр? Сделав мысленную заметку о том, чтобы спросить ее позже, Фриск продолжает путь.

***

С этого момента они встречались постоянно. Иногда просто случайно, иногда нет. Фриск удалось несколько раз заблудиться, и каждый раз Чара бесшумно появлялась, выводила ее на тропу и так же бесшумно исчезала. Похоже, она жила здесь довольно давно и знала Золотой лес как свои пять пальцев. Или каким-то способом могла мгновенно перемещаться из одного места в другое, - хотя первая теория определенно была правдоподобней.

Фриск наслаждалась мороженым, когда Чара вновь появилась.

Мороженщик нашелся неожиданно. Он одиноко стоял у моста, под осыпающимися кронами деревьев, прислонившись к яркой тележке с зонтиком. От подземной речушки тянуло холодом, да и в лесу было довольно влажно и промозгло — иными словами, не лучшая погода для мороженого. Но монстр под красно-желтым зонтиком выглядел так печально, что Фриск просто не смогла пройти мимо. Пятнадцать монет, уплаченных девочкой, были сущей ерундой по сравнению с сияющей улыбкой на лице мороженщика.

А угощение действительно оказалось вкусным. Более того — в обертке обнаружилась меленькая открытка с изображением красного сердечка и надписью: «Все в твоих руках».

Фриск воспринимает это как знак.

Она почти не удивляется, когда слышит голос за своей спиной:

 — Да, этот парень продает лучшее мороженое в округе. Жаль, здесь не так много монстров живет. В Ватерланде оно бы пользовалось большим спросом. Не знаешь, что такое Ватерланд? Он далеко отсюда, рядом со Снежным Дворцом. Там всегда жарко и сыро, как в тропиках. Папа там живет, у него лаборатория…

Чара нагоняет ее, садится на бревно рядом и рассказывает. О Подземелье и его жителях, о мороженом, о баре Маффет в Голдине, о паучьем сидре (главное не перебрать, иначе до дома не добраться), о маме, папе и Азриэле. Фриск слушает, и ей, кажется, интересно. Как-то незаметно и быстро она прижимается ближе, ее рука оказывается поверх ладони Чары, а ее румяные щеки совсем рядом.

 — Как насчет печенья? — Чара улыбается и замечает, что Фриск прислоняется к ее груди и кладет голову на плечо. В душе тут же вспыхивает жар, как будто ее обдало магией, и она просвечивается сквозь майку. Румянец на щеках становится красным.

 — Конечно, — Фриск поднимает лицо, и оно оказывается как раз вровень с лицом Чары. — Только если ты угощаешь.

Лицо Чары становится такого же цвета, как и ее глаза, когда Фриск улыбается. Ее улыбка - приподнятые уголки и изогнутая полоска бледных губ, но она кажется искренней. Веселые искорки в голубых глазах только подтверждают это.

 — А ты теперь не такая грозная, — хихикает она, наслаждаясь растерянным выражением лица Чары. — Хочешь мороженку?

 — Нет, с-спасибо, — Чара отворачивается, пытаясь успокоить судорожно дрожащую душу, и дергает рукой, отталкивая от себя Фриск. Керосиновая лампа, стоящая рядом, опрокидывается. Крышка тут же слетела, жидкость выплеснулась на землю и вспыхнула. Фриск тихо вскрикивает и вскакивает на ноги.

Потушив горячий керосин, Чара осмотрела лампу и собрала ее.

 — Стекло треснуло, но работать она еще может. Только керосина осталось мало, и поджечь его нечем.

 — Прости, - тихо говорит Фриск. - Это было слишком.

\- Это было слишком, - с укором бормочет Чара. - Но прощаю на первый раз.

\- А ведь я совсем не вижу в темноте, — вздыхает отражение, и Чара поворачивается к ней. — Кажется, ты обещала провести меня через лес.

Чара вздыхает, но кивает, и девочка обхватывает ее руку, улыбаясь. Щеки сестры Азриэля снова вспыхивают, а пальцы пробивает дрожь. Она смотрит вперед и не замечает сияющую улыбку на лице новой подруги. Все это было так быстро и неожиданно… но в одном Фриск убедилась точно.

Определенно, флирт — лучшее оружие против Чары. 

***

Они перешли речушку, поздоровались с мороженщиком, который отсалютовал им лапой, миновали поле для игры в мяч и наткнулись на Азриэля. Монстрик тут же подпрыгивает и радостно взвизгивает:

 — Итак, вы здесь! Следующее испытание проверит вашу силу воли.

Чара вздыхает и подталкивает партнёршу:

 — Не бойся, он безобидный. Не поранишься.

Фриск кивает, отпускает ее руку и ставит незажжённую лампу на землю, готовясь к новому сложнейшему испытанию…

 — Подойди ко мне, если посмеешь! — вскрикивает Азриэль, гордо скрестив лапы на груди.

Чара схватилась за живот, согнулась и прыснула, но приложила все силы, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Ее партнёрша пожала плечами и быстрым шагом преодолела разделявшее их с Азриэлем расстояние.

 — Но, но… ты даже не вздрогнула! — голос монстрика сорвался на обиженный писк. Он явно не ожидал, что какой-то человек без страха подойдет к Могучему и Великому Азриэлю Дримурру, Богу Гиперсмерти, и потреплет его за мохнатые длинные уши.

 — А чего ты ожидал? — Чара вытерла проступившие от смеха слёзы.

 — Новый человек должен был так испугаться, что просто бы застыл на месте!

Обе девочки захихикали.

 — Как это мило, — Чара улыбается чисто и искренне, и эта улыбка даже не выглядит жутко.

 — Неправда! — Азриэль снова срывается на визг и прыгает на месте, разбрасывая сухие листья и топча цветы.

 — Ты же мой миленький брат. А я здесь крутая, — голос Чары становится мягким.

 — Что? — возмущенно фыркает Рей и поворачивается к Фриск. — Человек! Нам нужно твое беспристрастное мнение! Скажи, кто из нас круче?

Фриск переминается с ноги на ноги, смотря то на одного из Дримурров, то на другую. Азриэль нервно сжал лапы, Чара же скрестила руки на груди, абсолютно уверенная в своей крутости. Может, она действительно сильнейшая в их паре, но Фриск решает сделать по-другому. В ее глазах загорается игривый огонёк.

 — Конечно же, Азриэль, ты круче всех!

 — Урах-ха-ха! Я знал это! — Рей чуть не подпрыгивает от радости. — Я крутой! А ты, Чара, милая!

Решительная уверенность исчезает с лица сестры Азриэля, сменяясь растерянным, а затем смущенным выражением. Фриск смотрит на нее заискивающе.

 — Спасибо, новичок! Может, мы устроим интеллектуальный поединок чуть позже.

Чара молчит, когда ее партнёрша просит Азриэля зажечь лампу, и просто смотрит, как эти двое возятся с устройством. Ее снова бросает в краску, когда Фриск оборачивается и посылает ей воздушный поцелуй, покачивая при этом бедрами. Это выглядит еще глупее, чем в прошлый раз.

Богиня, что не так с этой девчонкой?!

Но в глубине души Чара чувствует приятный жар, согревающий изнутри даже в промозглых подземельях. Она чувствует себя счастливой — как в тот день, когда они подружились с Азриэлем. Удивительно, но на свете впервые появился человек, человек, которого она хотела бы видеть рядом. Даже их решительные души на удивление похожи… И кажется, Фриск чувствует то же, что и она. Не стала бы она тогда тратить силы на неумелый флирт, верно?

Знаки оказались на удивление верными, и когда партнёрша отдаляется, уходя в город, Чаре не хочется отпускать ее одну. 

***

Чара следит за тем, как девчонка собирает паззлы и общается с Реем. Она не сильна в головоломках, но, похоже, интересуется ими, чем несказанно радует Азриэля. Она хвалит его за оставленное печенье (и неважно, что оно склеилось, прилипло к столу, и есть его был невозможно), и монстрик окончательно проникается доверием к новому человеку. Чара впервые могла сказать то же самое.

Люди. Причина, по которой она попала сюда. Причина, по которой она решила сброситься с чертовой горы, лишь бы убежать от жизни в мире наверху. Причина, по которой ее разум был разбит на кусочки, вместе с самооценкой и любовью к себе.

Только монстры, которых люди называли ужасными тварями, помогли ей прийти в себя, дали пищу и кров, подарили счастье, которое Чара и не могла себе представить. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что другие люди, упавшие в Подземелье после нее, не находили теплый приём. Они были такими, какими Чара их представляла. Исключения, конечно, были, но слишком мало. 

Конечно, она пыталась им помочь. Рассказывала о монстрах, помогала найти дорогу, пыталась спасти. Они могли послушать ее, они могли остаться и жить здесь - и разве хоть кто-то послушал ее? Она не пачкала себе руки чужой кровью, но всегда сообщала о нарушителях маме, главе Королевской Стражи. Вскоре об этом узнавал и король, а значит, у людей было только два пути - принять гражданство или умереть. Как ни старалась Чара уговорить прибывших, никто не принял предложение. Она все равно осталась единственным человеком в королевстве.

Фриск казалась безобидной. Чаре не доводилось наблюдать, как девчонка сражается с монстрами, однако до нее доходили слухи. Она всегда щадила тех, кто больше не хотел сражаться, она никогда не поднимала руку на тех, кто просил о милосердии. 

Иногда же бывало по-другому. Иногда магические атаки монстров доставали душу Фриск, и она разбивалась на кусочки, таявшие в воздухе. Но прежде, чем бездушное, мертвое тело падало на землю, а фонарь разбивался, и огонь охватывал одежду мертвеца… Время замедлялось, останавливалось и закручивалось, почва уходила из-под ног, и Чару выбрасывало назад, к местам, где она уже была, к событиям, которые она уже видела. Она могла бы испугаться, если бы не слишком хорошо знала, что это такое.

Она видела, как Фриск подбирает искры ослепительно-желтого света, и сияние играет на ее бледном от усталости и напряжения лице. Время не имело значения здесь. Солнца не было, не было деления на день и ночь – была только ночь, бесконечная темнота и магия, которая помогала видеть. Некоторые использовали фонари и кристаллы, но это было невыгодно. Проще научиться ночному зрению, чем каждый день покупать дорогой керосин или тратиться на магическое электричество.

Но эти звезды, они были особенными. Это был не просто свет, не электричество, и, наверное, даже не магия. Чара предполагала, что это нечто вроде _разрыва_ во времени, где можно оставить свой след, _сохраниться_ , чтобы потом просто вернуться к точке, если это необходимо. Чара не могла знать, что это такое, зато прекрасно знала, как оно работает.

Еще бы, ведь она сама была достаточно решительна, чтобы использовать их.

Но это было до нее.

А после разрывы работать перестали. Как будто Фриск магическим образом забрала силу себе. Чару это не волновало, она уже давно не пользовалась сохранениями – незачем. Однако постоянные скачки во времени приносили головную боль, как будто Чаре ее не хватало. Но девчонка мирилась с этим.

Лучше уж головная боль, чем смерть. Даже не один раз. Скачки во времени продолжались, иногда довольно быстро, и Чара сбилась со счета, пытаясь понять, сколько раз так похожая на ее собственную душа разбивалась вдребезги. Отчего-то от этой мысли в груди появлялась тяжесть.

Чара наблюдала, как Фриск играет с Собачьей Стражей в поймай-принеси, решает головоломки с Реем, играет в мяч с группой местных ребятишек, которых не слишком волновало присутствие человека. Дети не задумываются о множестве вещей, что взрослые считают важными.

Она нагнала Фриск на подходе к городу, у подвесного моста, на противоположной стороне которого стоял Азриэль, гордо задрав голову. Он что-то говорит про мост с множеством ловушек, и новенькая отступает от края. Мост не кажется прочным, а ловушки опасны в первую очередь тем, что грозят обрушить его в бездонную яму внизу. Только Чара спокойно стоит и смотрит рассеяно куда-то вдаль, не ожидая, что нечто произойдет.

Ожидание затянулось, ловушки не появились, Фриск начала идти по мосту, и Азриэль занервничал.

\- Почему не работает? – вскрикивает он.

\- Азриэль, я люблю тебя, - Чара вздыхает, - но ты действительно думаешь, что мама разрешит тебе водрузить на мост хотя бы что-то из того, что ты попросил?

\- Ну-у… она разрешила папе сделать лабиринт.

\- После скольких месяцев мольбы? Здесь даже огнемётов нет.

\- Ладно, ладно! Я Абсолютный Бог Гиперсмерти, и мне не нужны ловушки, чтобы делать мою работу! Я просто проверю новичка сам! Испытание магией лицом к лицу!

Чара скривилась – все пошло совсем не так, как она рассчитывала. Она провожает взглядом убегающего Азриэля и поворачивается к Фриск, нервно потирая руки. Они переходят мост, и Чара нарушает тишину:

\- Все прошло… не слишком. Не стоило на него так давить. Он же теперь не успокоится, пока не получит желаемое. Это наверняка будет драка.

Партнерша молчит, ее пальцы, сжатые на рукояти угасающей лампы, побелели.

\- Послушай, партнёр. Монстры не такие, как мы, люди. Они… как будто сухие листья, - девчонка поднимает охряной лист у своих ног. – Одно неверное движение, и…

Ее рука непроизвольно сжалась, лист хрустнул и осыпался сухой крошкой на землю. Фриск дернулась, как будто испугавшись смысла этих страшных слов. Она положила ладонь на острое плечо Чары и слабо, понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Я позабочусь о нем, обещаю, – она улыбнулась.

\- Не заставляй меня сомневаться в тебе, партнёр, - Чара сжала ладонь Фриск и неловко встряхнула ее. Кожа была шероховатой и пахла сырой землей. Румянец розовыми пятнами просветился на ее щеках, но Чара не обратила внимание ни на него, ни на странное, тяжелое чувство в животе. Такое, будто внутренности внезапно превратились в ножи, колющее, режущее и непривычное.

И в то же время, почему-то теплое.

***

Фриск пришлось потратить денег на еду и керосин для лампы, и сейчас, сидя под яркой вывеской «У Маффет», она мрачно жевала паучий пончик и смотрела вдаль. Город, в отличие от леса, был освещен фонарями. Их свет выхватывал очертания небольших ухоженных домиков, стройными рядами расположившимися вокруг. Вдоль улиц стояли деревья с золотой и алой листвой, которая, стоило ей отрасти, почти сразу же осыпалась. Дальше, там, где ряды домов заканчивались, простиралась совершенная тьма, сквозь которую доносился глухой шум водопадов, эхом рокочущий в пещерах. По рассказам местных жителей, там находился Руинфолл – древний город монстров, почти исчезнувший в пучине болот.

И как раз там, на окраине города, на берегу горной реки, ее ждал Азриэль.

Девчонке было тревожно. Не потому, что она боялась монстренка или Чары. На этот раз она боялась самой себя. Азриэль милый и добрый малый, пусть и не очень смышленый, он вовсе не заслуживал смерти за пару неудачных головоломок. К тому же, Фриск не хотела, чтобы подобная ситуация повторилась снова.

Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то еще поплатился за доброту к ней.

Фриск отложила недоеденный пончик: в животе забурлило волнение и стыд. Папирус, одинокий любитель макарон, живший в Заснеженных Руинах, дал ей еду и кров, показал, как выжить в новом для человека мире монстров. Но когда он попытался ее остановить, когда решил проверить ее силу и решительность, то поплатился за это жизнью, и все из-за глупой случайности. Фриск не хотела убивать его. Она пришла в ужас, увидев, как ее слабый удар превратил Папируса в кучку костной пыли. Хотя, наверное, слабым этот удар был только для человека.

Чара была чертовски права, сравнивая монстров с сухими листьями. Жаль, что этот совет немного запоздал.

Оставив недоеденный пончик, девочка встала и направилась дальше. До Снежного Дворца еще идти и идти.

***

Битва с Азриэлем прошла гораздо лучше, чем думала Чара. Она наблюдала за действием издалека, но так, чтобы ее никто не заметил. Фриск не атаковала – она лишь уклонялась от неуклюжих атак огнешарами, поддразнивая Рея. В конце концов монстрёнок устал, и дело закончилось перемирием.

Чара стояла на балконе заброшенного дома – по слухам, там когда-то жил король монстров Санс со своим братом. Здание стояло на продаже довольно долгое время, но никто не смог, - или не захотел, - его купить. Так что оно стояло без дела и слегка обветшало, покрылось пылью и выглядело весьма мрачно. Однако с балкона открывался отличный вид на горную реку и вход в Руинфолл, и лучшего места для слежки было не найти.

То, что ее брат вышел из схватки живым и невредимым, крайне радовало Чару. Она не могла возвращаться назад во времени, если ей того хотелось, и невозможность предотвратить смерть Азриэля ее пугала. В конце концов драка превратилась в дурацкий фарс – Фриск начала заигрывать с Реем, посылая ему воздушные поцелуи, и смущенный монстрик промахивался, - магические атаки летели мимо, не причиняя вреда. Однако Фриск не повезло развернуться и увидеть на балкончике раздражённую Чару, которая провела по шее пластиковым ножом. Девочка решила повременить с флиртом на этот раз.

Азриэль рассказал ей о Снежном Дворце и короле Сансе – точнее, то немногое, что он знал о короле. Санс был нелюдимым и почти не показывался на глаза народу, поэтому о нем и о его жизни было известно очень мало, – а те, кто знали больше, предпочитали молчать. Рей пригласил ее в гости, в их дом, находящийся в Руинфолле, после чего убежал вглубь пещеры, домой.

Фриск тяжело волочила свои обожженные ноги. Чара исчезла с балкончика бесшумно, и незаметно, и непонятно каким образом. Как будто телепортировалась. Фриск задержалась в городе на некоторое время, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Немного переведя дух, девочка подняла треснутую лампу, заранее наполненную керосином, и побрела в темноту. По сравнению с ярко освещенным Голдином, узкие пещеры Руинфолла казались непроглядным лабиринтом с давящими стенами, наполненном водой и сталактитами. В конце концов проход вывел ее в более широкую пещеру, на стенах которой мерцали фиолетовые кристаллы.

Там стояла такая же грубо сколоченная командная станция, переоборудованная под торговый прилавок. Кто-то (и это наверняка Азриэль) разукрасил доски разноцветными звездами и радугой. На прилавке, застеленном скатертью, лежали самые разнообразные домашние угощения – уже знакомое печенье в виде звездочек, шоколад, пирожные с глазурью, пончики и ириски, судя по всему, сделанные Азриэлем вручную. Вокруг скакала толпа ребятишек, которые никак не желали выстраиваться в очередь, и Чара, которая развалилась на скамейке за прилавком и апатично пересчитывала монеты.

\- Погоди минуту, партнёр, - сказала она, завидев Фриск и передавая одному из монстрят кулек с печеньем. – Мне нужно тут закончить.

Девочка кивнула и стала ждать, пока очередь рассосется. Закончив с покупателями, Чара потянулась и стала прятать сладости за прилавок.

\- Рада, что все закончилось хорошо. Может, сходим к Маффет? Выпьем сидра, поболтаем? У меня как раз перерыв.

Фриск кивнула. Ей сейчас точно не помешает смочить чем-нибудь горло. Чара спрятала все за прилавком, затем поставила табличку – «Ушла на перерыв, буду нескоро».

\- Не боишься кражи? – спросила Фриск. – Достать товары из-под прилавка очень легко.

\- Да, но никто этого не делает. Монстры – не люди, они знают, что чужое брать нельзя, - она щурится, и Фриск отворачивается. Чара берёт ее за руку. – Идем, я знаю короткую дорогу.

Пространство вдруг схлопывается, стены сжимаются, тело скручивает и давит – и тут же ощущения проходят, и ватные ноги приземляются в грязь. Чара опускается рядом и встряхивает ее. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Фриск видит перед собой фиолетовую вывеску.

\- Вот это… короткая дорога, - девочка закрывает ладонью рот, чувствуя рвоту. Чара подхватывает партнёршу и открывает дверь.

В баре тепло и шумно, а от тяжелых запахов сахара и спирта начинает тошнить. Фриск выходит из здания по нужде, прося Чару занять столик. Вернувшись, она обнаруживает ее у барной стойки – она болтает с Маффет, жутковатой паучихой, держа между пальцев стакан с сидром. Фриск отставляет фонарь в сторону, садится и слишком поздно замечает широкую улыбку партнёрши.

Неприятный звук раздается из-под сидения, и зал затихает, поворачиваясь к барной стойке.

Чара хохочет во весь голос так, что давится сидром и едва не роняет стакан. Ее гогот подхватывает весь бар, а затем и сама Фриск.

\- Смотри куда садишься, партнёр, - улыбается Чара. – Некоторые чудачки любят бросать тут подушки-пердушки. А вообще, - продолжает она, глядя, как Фриск вытаскивает из-под сидения небольшую красную подушечку, - эта шутка никогда не умрёт.

Она подвигает к ней еще один стакан. Некоторое время они молча пьют сладкий напиток с горьковатым привкусом – в целях собственной безопасности Фриск не стала спрашивать, из чего именно сделан паучий сидр, - и перекусывают пончиками с глазурью. Затем Чара начинает разговор:

\- Да, выпечка здесь восхитительная. Эй, у тебя, наверное, куча вопросов насчет… всего этого, да?

\- Почему ты живёшь здесь? – Фриск наклоняет голову. – И почему не уходишь? Должны же быть причины.

Красные глаза Чары сужаются в щелочки.

\- Я предпочитаю не говорить об этом, партнёр, - она понижает голос до шепота. – Просто… скажем так, не всем повезло обустроить нормальную жизнь на Поверхности. Ну а я решила остаться. А ты почему здесь?

\- Можешь рассказать мне о Руинфолле? – прерывает ее Фриск. Чара понимающе кивает. Не только у нее есть секреты.

\- О, это довольно запутанное и мокрое местечко, напоминает лабиринт среди болота. Когда монстры, выйдя из Заснеженных Руин, нашли это место, оно было теплым и сухим, и они решили основать здесь новую столицу. Но потом, видимо, случилось землетрясение, подземные и надземные воды проточили себе путь сквозь горную породу – и недостроенный город ушел на дно. Осталось только Тихое поселение, наш дом. Правда, добраться до него – та еще задачка.

\- Ты сможешь провести меня через него?

\- Смогу, а как же. Но есть одна проблема. И не с трясиной она связана, - Чары вздыхает и делает глоток из своего стакана. – Там… живет моя семья. И моя приемная мать – начальница Королевской стражи, задача которой – искать и ловить людей. Она патрулирует Руинфолл.

\- Она нас не пропустит?

\- Именно. Она действительно любящая мать. Она сделает все возможное, чтобы не дать тебе добраться до короля. Потому что если ты доберешься… то назад не вернешься. Никто не возвращался. Кроме меня.

\- Король настолько ненавидит людей?

\- Нет. По-моему, ему все равно. Однако люди убили его близких друзей и разлучили его с младшим братом, и Санс дал приказ уничтожать всякого человека в Подземелье… если только он не решит остаться жить тут. Я считаюсь полноправным гражданином здесь, и никто не смеет меня тронуть.

Фриск впервые видит надежду в красных глазах.

\- Так что… может, не пойдешь во дворец? Я попрошу Ториэль, она уладит все с оформлением. Мы сможем жить в Руинфолле, у нас большой дом. Там хватит места для еще одного…

Рука Чары оказывается поверх ладони Фриск, на лице – слабая улыбка.

\- Нет, - Фриск отводит взгляд. – У меня уже есть дом. Мне нужно назад.

Надежда гаснет, и в голосе скользит разочарование. Оно быстро проходит - Чара явно ожидала этого ответа.

\- И почему вас всегда так тянет назад? Что вы нашли такого, на Поверхности? – Чара качает головой. – Подземелье - это же утопия, это же рай! Почему вы всегда пытаетесь уйти? Мне вот не понять.

Тяжелый вздох.

\- И ведь никто до сих пор не ушёл.

Чара допивает свой сидр, смахивает влагу с губ и громко отставляет от себя стакан.

\- Ну, приятно было поболтать. Давно я не встречала новичков здесь. Огромное спасибо.

Она оставляет на барной стойке горсть монет и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Фриск смотрит ей вслед, но молчит – сказать нечего. Она не хочет объяснять, - а Чара не захочет слушать.


	2. Руинфолл

Они встречаются снова у ворот Руинфолла, Старой Столицы, ушедшей в трясину много веков назад. Некогда прекрасные резные колонны наполовину исчезли в земле, часть их вовсе обвалилась и лежала в грязи, подобно деревьям, упавшим от старости. Мох и лоза спрятали под собой рунные узоры на створках ворот, а остатки некогда огромной расписной двери торчали зелеными валунами из тростника. Печальное зрелище, но в то же время — несущее величием прошлого.

Чара сидит на одной из обломанных колонн, болтая ногами, смотрит куда-то через темноту, льющуюся сквозь врата. Она поворачивается к Фриск, как только свет ее лампы очертил силуэт руин.

 — Смотри под ноги, партнёр. Провалишься и не заметишь.

Фриск съеживается — то ли от холода, то ли от неприятного ощущения, которое возникло при виде остатков врат. За ними слышен шум воды.

 — Тут что, и утонуть можно?

 — Да запросто, — Чара хмыкает. — Так что иди по дорожкам и мостам, и в болото не суйся. Помяни моё слово, это никогда не доводит до добра.

Девчонка кивает и храбро движется в темноту, по заросшей дороге, ведущей в Руинфолл.

 — И еще кое-что, — слышит она голос Чары, — не забудь, тут живет Ториэль Дримурр, моя приёмная мама. И капитанша Королевской стражи. Не хочу говорить ничего плохого о ней и ее материнских чувствах… но держись подальше от мест, которые она патрулирует.

Когда Фриск оборачивается, чтобы расспросить побольше, на колонне никого нет.

***

Ей пришлось вспомнить предупреждение Чары довольно скоро.

Окраины Руинфолла были пустынны, даже монстры не появлялись тут. Дорога из мокрой грязи вела вглубь пещеры с невысоким потолком, заставляя вспомнить о клаустрофобии. Тихо шумела вода, бренчала скатывающаяся со сталактитов купель. Это, в сочетании со звуком шаркающих шагов, было единственным, что можно было услышать. Фриск мечтала побыстрее выбраться из пещеры и выйти на более открытую местность.

Дорожка резко ушла вниз, в воду — здесь река размыла насыпь. Дальше пришлось пробираться через густые кусты камышей, шершавые листья которых цеплялись за одежду и царапали лицо. Холодная вода заполнила ботинки и хлюпала при каждом шаге. Девчонка старалась ступать максимально аккуратно, чтобы не уронить фонарь. Если пламя потухнет, зажечь его будет нечем.

Она вошла в еще одну пещеру, гораздо более просторную, чем предыдущая. Затопленный участок, наконец, заканчивался, и тропа поднималась на пригорок. Над ним же возвышался высокий вал, на котором можно было разглядеть развалины некого строения. Фриск пришла в голову мысль, что с вала открывался отличный вид на путь в Руинфолл.

Издалека раздались шаги и выкрик «Ма-ам!» — кто-то поднимался на вал, и, судя по тонкому голосу, это был Азриэль. К его шагам прибавились другие, более тяжелые, и Фриск остановилась. Опустила фонарь и медленно подняла голову, стараясь не двигаться и не шуметь в камышах.

Монстренок вылетел на открытый участок, освещённый лучом света с Поверхности. Он остановился перед фигурой в темноте и вытянулся по струнке, хотя его лапы еще дрожали от быстрого бега.

 — Мам… то есть, Капитан… — он тяжело дышал. Фигура приблизилась к нему, но не выходила на свет, рассмотреть ее не получалось. — Там… Докладываю! — Азриэль потер мокрую от пота шерсть на затылке. — В Голдине появился человек!

Судя по всему, Капитанша что-то ответила низким голосом, и монстёнок покраснел.

 — Я уже взрослый, мама! То есть капитан. Я задержал ее своими головоломками! И даже дрался как настоящий… да, мам, я в порядке, не нужна мне лечебная магия!

Фигура в темноте склонилась и обняла маленького монстренка. Фриск не могла рассмотреть ее полностью, зато она точно убедилась в том, что мама Азриэля — это огромный монстр под два метра ростом, закованный в массивные черные латы. Причина беспокойства Чары была вполне обоснована.

Азриэль обхватил лапами талию капитанши и стукнулся о ее наплечник маленькими рожками. В ответ женщина-монстр опустила голову, прикоснулась лбом к голове своего сына и поцеловала его. Монстрёнок смущенно фыркнул.

 — Она хороший человек, мам, не волнуйся. Она даже с Чарой подружилась! Ты можешь позвонить ей и спросить. А еще ей понравилось мое печенье и…

Женщина прервала его, и Азриэль кивнул.

 — Хорошо, мам. Я пойду домой. Увидимся!

Он удалился впереди и скрылся. Капитанша еще раз оглядела местность и последовала за ним, решив, что больше ей тут делать нечего. Фриск с облегчением выдохнула. Решительно шагнула вперед.

Чтобы наступить на что-то хрупкое, оглушительно сломавшееся под давлением.

Звук неловкого происшествия подхватило эхо, и простой хруст казался громче выстрела из пушки. Тут же раздались тяжелые шаги и звон железа. Девчонка съежилась и опустилась чуть ниже. Камыши предательски зашуршали.

Капитанша королевской стражи Ториэль Дримурр вышла на свет, и Фриск рискнула поднять голову. Она действительно выглядела внушительно, как и полагает воительнице. Высокая, массивная, в тяжелых черных доспехах, отлично закрывающих все уязвимые участки тела. В мохнатой лапе — стальной посох с навершием в виде драконьей пасти. В ней был зажат фиолетовый магический кристалл, грани которого отражали солнечный луч. Кристалл напоминал наконечник копья и был достаточно острым и крепким, чтобы наносить удары. Внутри него клубился сине-серый дым.

Вытянутую морду воительницы пересекало несколько шрамов, один из загнутых толстых рогов был обломан. Из закрытого рта топорщились клыки, глаза настороженно рыскали в поисках источника шума. На какой-то момент Фриск показалось, что взгляд Ториэль остановился как раз на том месте, где она пряталась. Но она отвернулась, видно, ничего не заметив, и девочка выдохнула. Если бы капитанша ее увидела, одного огненного шара хватило, чтобы превратить ее в пепел. А огненные шары Ториэль определенно были больше небольших огоньков Азриэля.

Глава семейства Дримурров ушла, не найдя ничего интересного, и продрогшая — то ли от холода, то ли от страха, — Фриск выскочила из противных кустов камыша. От долгого стояния в воде ее ноги окоченели, а ботинки разваливались прямо на глазах. Пламя в лампе грозило вот-вот потухнуть. Хотела бы она сейчас найти Чару и одолжить ее куртку. И носки. Теплые объятия тоже не помешали бы.

Девчонка смело направилась в полумрак, обхватив дрожащее тело руками. Она все еще оставалась решительной.

***

Со временем Фриск начала понимать, почему монстры хотели устроить свою столицу именно здесь.

Многие места затопило, многие обвалились, образовав узкие тоннели, но когда-то весь Руинфолл представлял собой цепочки огромных пещер, где едва ли можно было разглядеть потолок. Кое-где с него падали лучи света из оставленных землетрясением дыр, но основным источником света были кристаллы. Пурпурные, розовые, зеленые, синие, они торчали из стен и потолка, излучая тусклый свет и магическое тепло.

Следуя совету Чары, Фриск держалась проторенных дорожек, выложенных по краям камнями. Ориентироваться тут оказалось тяжелее, чем в Золотом лесу — там и тут попадались развилки и сети дорожек. Они петляли среди колонн и остатков каменных домов и терялись, заводя то в заросшую ряской воду, то в затопленные руины посёлков, где не жил никто, кроме болотного папоротника. Девочке становилось немного грустно от созерцания всей этой красоты, в одночасье ушедшей на дно. Из воды выглядывали узорные шпили и купола, колонны и разрушенные статуи, крыши и стены строений, странных, не похожих ни на что созданное человеческими руками. Их покрывали слои красных водорослей, а в трещинах между камнями порос камыш.

Еще девочке казалось странным, что в Руинфолле столько необычной, но все же растительности — может, кое-где и падал свет, но в целом его окутывала почти непроглядная вечная тьма. Эти два фактора в сочетании с трясиной и грязью создавали множество неудобств. Уже через полчаса Фриск насквозь промочила ноги, а когда керосин в лампе кончился, и девочка опустилась на землю, чтобы налить еще, то упала прямиком в слякоть, разбив нос и вымочившись полностью.

Одежда прилипала к телу, в волосах засохла грязь, да еще и нос кровоточит. Теперь ее даже монстры не трогали — только хихикали вслед, принимая за выходца из Голдина, попавшего в Руинфолл в первый раз. Желание найти и сменить одежду одолевало, ровно как и голод. Недоеденный пончик из бара сейчас пришелся бы как раз кстати.

Неспешно снуя сквозь кусты, девочка заметила нечто яркое, запутавшееся в глубине сухого терновника. Заинтересовавшись, Фриск подалась глубже и стала отодвигать колючие ветки своей палкой, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Там, как ни странно, оказалась розовая балетная пачка — пышная, пусть и грязная, покрытая кое-где странными темными пятнами и с прожжённой дыркой на боку, а также пуанты, лежащие на ней. Несмотря на сырость, пачка все еще была твердой и прочной, а балетные туфли - сухими и чистыми.

Выглядела она не слишком, и Фриск опустилась к берегу реки. Отмыв грязь со своего лица и волос, девочка почистила пачку как могла и натянула ее поверх испачканных шорт, затем выбросила размокшие в воде ботинки и надела пуанты. Вышло очень даже неплохо, хотя пробираться через терновник в такой одежде — то еще удовольствие. Может, по меркам людей такой наряд был глуп и убог, но к нему притянулось все внимание монстров. Они с интересом разглядывали яркую пачку и оживленно о чем-то шептались.

Однако вскоре местные разбежались, что Фриск крайне нервировало. Темнота сгущалась, дорога уводила куда-то вглубь руин. Рядом не было ничего, кроме огромных кустов камыша, огибавших сваечный мост. Из воды по бокам возвышались ряды старых колонн, разбитых и склонившихся над дорогой. За ними ни зги не было видно.

Мост протяжно скрипел под ногами, только усиливая чувство опасности, иглой засевшее внутри. Ей показалось, будто что-то шевелилось в темноте, и девчонка ускорила шаг. Половина пещеры осталась за спиной, когда позади колонн, разрывая мрак, вспыхнуло пламя.

Оно шипело и разрасталось, как потревоженный клубок змей, плевалось искрами и казалось огромным бенгальским огнем, плавающим в воздухе. Между руин вспыхивали огни и парили над землей, похожие на огромные глаза, готовые вот-вот упасть и обрушить мост. Однако этого не происходило — огненные шары просто плавали вокруг, рассыпали искры и освещали путь. От внезапного света щипало глаза, тени дрожали, и неизвестно было, двигался ли кто-то в темноте или нет. Фриск перешла на бег, влетела в кусты камыша и не останавливалась, пока зловещие огни не остались позади.

Девчонка тяжело пустилась на колени, чтобы перевести дух, и в ее спину врезалось что-то запыхавшееся и тяжелое. Она закричала и плюхнулась прямо в грязь, закрывая лицо руками.

 — Ты это видела?! — возбужденный быстрый возглас звучал совсем по-детски, и Фриск рискнула рассмотреть говорящего. — Ториэль осветила путь! Она так обычно не делает… Но только если не приглядывает за кем-то! Мне интересно, кто этот счастливчик? А, не волнуйся! Я уверен, мы ее еще увидим.

Маленький желтый монстрёнок в полосатом пончо. Фриск вспомнила, что видела его в очереди перед магазинчиком сладостей Чары. Он пожелал ей удачи и рванул вперед, невероятно радостный. Похоже, для этих детей Ториэль являлась кем-то вроде кумира.

Пещера, наконец, закончилась и вывела ее в более светлое и просторное место. Здесь подземные потоки вливались в озеро, поэтому единственным способом продвигаться дальше были мосты, которые соединяли островки суши. На другом берегу виднелись огни и крыши домов — похоже, Тихое поселение находилось именно там. Добраться туда можно было на лодке, но располагающиеся на берегу доки пустовали. Вбок вела небольшая пещера, державшаяся на деревянных лесах — не самое безопасное место. Рядом с ней на тонких ногах возвышался большой телескоп, непонятно что делающий в этом месте. За телескопом стояла коробка — такие Фриск использовала для хранения своих вещей, все равно местным они без надобности, — а на коробке сидела Чара. Вытянув ноги и оперевшись спиной о стену, она тихо дремала.

Она встрепенулась, услышав шум, и тяжело потянулась.

 — О, доброе утро, партнёр. Ты отлично справляешься! Тебе даже не нужна моя помощь, — она зевнула. — И это здорово, потому что единственное, что я люблю делать — это спать.

Фриск усмехнулась и потянулась к телескопу. Она заметила, что Чара встрепенулась и рассматривает балетную пачку со странным, непонятным выражением, и решила ее отвлечь.

 — Что тут делает эта штука?

 — Не знаю. Она давно тут стоит. Удивительно, что через линзы еще можно что-то посмотреть, — на лице Чары вдруг растянулась ухмылочка. — Кстати, не хочешь взглянуть? Я уверена, кристаллы отлично выглядят вблизи.

Фриск не обратила внимания на такую быструю смену настроения. Для Чары это обычное дело.

Светящиеся магические кристаллы действительно оказались прекрасны — вблизи они казались россыпью драгоценных камней из драконьего клада. Правда, объектив был липким и странно пах, и девчонка едва отлепила свое лицо от телескопа. Ухмылочка Чары сменилась довольным выражением.

 — Похоже, мы выучили важный урок сегодня. Старые шутки не умирают, они забываются и возвращаются тогда, когда их никто не ждет, — она снова потянулась и устроилась поудобней, рассматривая Фриск. — Знаешь, розовый отлично на тебе смотрится. И неважно, где именно.

Они попрощались, и Чара ушла, завернув в соседнюю узкую штольню.

Лишь позже, путешествуя через лабиринт мостов, Фриск заметила, что ее глаз вымазан розовой краской. Ну, в одном Чара была права — цвет действительно был красивый.

***

Спрятаться в Руинфолле — раз плюнуть, и Чара присматривала за партнёршей, обычно спрятавшись за полуразрушенными стенами или колоннами, а то и просто в темноте. Девчонка хорошо продвигалась вперед, но в конце концов запуталась — как и должно было случится. Многие монстры сторонятся Руинфолла не только из-за вечной сырости — ни один новичок не пройдет через это место не заблудившись. Да что там, даже старожилы и те не отваживались на долгие прогулки. Однако Чара, прожившая тут достаточно долгое время, со временем разобралась в вечных развилках и выучила все мосты и переходы. Руинфолл притягивал ее своей таинственностью и красотой. Еще тут было тихо и спокойно, не то что в шумном Голдине.

Она зашла домой, чтобы проведать Рея и сменить кроссовки на красные резиновые сапоги — более подходящую обувь для здешних мест. Она вернулась обратно, чтобы увидеть, правильно ли Фриск выбрала дорогу.

Речной перекресток был одним из тех мест, где заблудиться легче легкого. Подземные источники тут водопадами соединялись в огромное подземное озеро, после чего растекались кто куда во множество направлений. Дороги соединяла цепь плоских мостов на сваях, но вот беда — нигде нет ни указателя, ни знака. Плутать по сети дорожек можно было долго, что Чара часто и делала. Бродила не зная куда, наслаждаясь видом и звуками. Шум водопадов со всех сторон, стекающихся в одно озеро — сердце Руинфолла, — в прозрачных водах которого еще можно было разглядеть остатки недостроенного замка, скрытого кустами камышей. Кристаллы в глубине водоема излучали яркий блеск, благодаря чему казалось, что вода тоже светится.

Тут-то и нашлась Фриск, одетая в свою нелепую, но знакомую балетную пачку и наступившая прямо в группу Молдсмолов — небольших желеобразных монстров, издалека напоминающих мох. Девочка растеряно попятилась, затем опустила фонарь. Монстры-желе дрожали, выстроившись полукругом. Фриск задумалась и, видимо, не придумала ничего лучше, чем применить свою старую тактику — флиртовать со всем, что движется. Иначе объяснить происходящее Чара не могла.

Девочка выставила вперед ногу в розовой туфле и начала элегантно покачивать бедрами, словно воспроизводя движения некого танца. Монстры сначала застыли в недоумении, а затем стали повторять, двигаясь вперед-назад и издавая странные зазывающие звуки. Девчонке это явно понравилось, и она продолжила танцевать, вальсируя среди Молдсмолов и покачивая телом. _Что за содержательный разговор!_

Она поклонилась вслед монстрам, уходящим в воду. Балетная пачка задралась, позволив Чаре понять, что сзади Фриск выглядит очень даже неплохо. Она заставила себя отвернуться и закрыть руками вспыхнувшие щеки. Избавиться от тянущего чувства в животе было гораздо сложнее.

Она чувствовала себя неопытным подростком, запутавшимся в собственных чувствах. Она считала себя выше всяких влюбленностей и детской романтики — и сейчас так нелепо увязла в дурацком розовом водовороте из смутных ощущений и взыгравших гормонов. Ярко-розовом урагане, о котором ни она, ни кто-либо другой не мог помыслить — кто же думал, что мрачная нелюдимая Чара станет заглядываться на девушку? По крайней мере монстры могли принять эту странную связь. Люди обычно забивают камнями за одно упоминание.

 — Тебе стоит получше прятаться, если хочешь выйти неожиданно и эффектно, — насмешливый голос Фриск вернул ее в реальность. — Если бы зрители видели всё, что за кулисами, им бы давно наскучило представление.

Чара убрала ладони от лица, чтобы рассмотреть партнершу. Она повернулась и смотрела с улыбкой. Изящные ноги, обтянутые розовыми лентами, казалось, двигались сами по себе, продолжая причудливый танец. Фриск крутанулась вокруг себя, подпрыгнула, выбросив ступню вперед и стала рядом со сконфуженной Чарой в кустах. Она заметила пятна на пачке, нахмурилась, но не подала виду.

 — Знала же, что ты заблудишься, — оправдалась Чара, вставая и смахивая листочки с толстовки.

Вместо ответа Фриск обняла ее руку и уткнулась носом в плечо, промурлыкав что-то про то, что очень рада ее здесь видеть. Возможно, раньше Чару это бы смутило, но теперь она сказала, что ей даже приятно.

 — Расскажи мне о Руинфолле.

И она рассказывает о Старой столице, о магических кристаллах, о рунных надписях на стенах руин, о жизни монстров тут, под землей. Долгие часы, проведенные в лаборатории Асгора и библиотеке Голдина, не прошли даром. На свете не было человека, который бы разбирался в истории и культуре монстров больше, чем Чара.

Что, впрочем, не мешало ей быть человеком, почти совсем забывшим культуру и поведение обычных людей. Она все пыталась размышлять, почему так получилось, почему она привязалась к этой девчонке так быстро и так глубоко, как избавиться от этого чувства или сохранить его навсегда. Чара знала о понятии ЛЮБВИ, но о любви она не имела ни малейшего понятия. В этом была своя ирония. Иногда девчонке казалось, что если бы Бог Гламура, покровитель танца и мастер флирта, существовал, то он покровительствовал Фриск во всем.

 — Эй, можно еще вопрос?

Они неспешно продвигались вперед, оставив позади сердце Руинфолла. Время за приятной беседой пролетало быстро, и Чара сама не заметила, как устала.

 — В чем дело, отражение?

 — Когда мы встретились, ты посмотрела на пачку и нахмурилась. Ты знаешь, чья она? Может, мне стоит ее вернуть?

Чара устало вздохнула.

 — Давай-ка присядем, партнёр.

В качестве места для привала они выбрали относительно сухую площадку, вымощенную камнями, перед руинами высокого здания. Рядом шелестел водопад, бликами по нему пробегали отражения. Дрожало слабое пламя в керосиновой лампе. Сев на обрушенную колону под каменным навесом рядом с Фриск, Чаре показалось, что здесь стояла весьма романтичная атмосфера.

Правда, история от этого не стала менее мрачной.

 — Что я могу сказать, партнёр… Тут иногда лежат всякие человеческие вещицы. Обычно их приносит сточными водами на местную свалку. Некоторые положила я сама. Просто они, ну… Эх.

 — Что-то не так? — Чара понурилась и смотрела в воду, подперев рукой щеку. Фриск положила ладонь ей на плечо.

 — Понимаешь, я… сама принесла сюда эти вещи, чтобы другие люди могли подобрать их и отнести на Поверхность. Они… принадлежали людям, упавшим сюда до тебя и… не вернувшимся обратно.

Вот теперь причина появления странных пятен на пачке стала ясна.

 — А ты знала этих людей?

 — Немного. Кто-то же должен был позаботиться об их телах… Папа не хотел, чтобы я занималась этим, но я привыкла. Только я разбираюсь в человеческих обычаях. Не хотелось оставлять этих несчастных гнить в подвале королевского замка.

 — То есть… ты была знакома со всеми из них?

 — С кем-то в большей степени, с кем-то в меньшей. Но да.

 — Ну, — Фриск слегка замялась, разглаживая складки на теперь уже не такой симпатичной пачке, — кому она принадлежала? И что случилось с этим человеком?

Чара прекрасно помнила. Как будто это случилось только что.

_…Она застала их на краю Руинфолла, где холодные болота переходили во влажный тропический лес. Растительность вокруг скалы, аркой обрамлявшей проход в пещеру, была выжжена. Воздух — наполнен клубами едкого черного дыма, застилавшего глаза._

_Нана (так ее звали, Чара хорошо запомнила это имя) застыла с заточкой в руке, когда заметила появившуюся со стороны Ватерланда Чару. Задержка решила исход затянувшейся битвы. Ториэль тяжело поднялась и стремительно нанесла удар._

_Чара до сих пор помнила сочный хруст, с которым посох раздробил грудную клетку девочки. Ториэль, едва державшаяся на ногах, в покоцанных и оплавившихся от ее же магии доспехах, уже не сдерживала сил, чтобы не ранить ребенка. Стоял вопрос ее выживания, и инстинкты пересилили добрые чувства._

_Алые брызги залили балетную пачку. Заточка выпала из обожженных пальцев и, звякнув, упала на камни. Девочка молча опустилась на землю, словно тряпичная куколка, выпущенная из рук. Казалось, что падала она так же грациозно, как и сражалась. Однако дыра в груди — мешанина искореженной кровавой плоти, через которую ухмылялись осколки сломанных ребер, — выглядела совсем не изящно._

_Неподвижные глаза уже затянулись пленкой, безразлично смотря в потолок пещеры, когда Ториэль тяжело подошла к телу. Она заключила в теплый огненный шар душу, излучающую мягкий синий свет. Комок тошноты поднялся к горлу Чары, когда ее носа достиг запах крови и жжёной плоти._

_Ей стало только хуже, стоило подумать, что это могла быть она. Разум услужливо подбросил картинку ее, Чары, лежащей в такой бестолковой позе в луже собственной крови, с раскинутыми руками и дырищей в груди. Она едва смогла удержать в себе рвоту, ноги задрожали. От отвратно-приторного запаха кружилась голова._

_— Чара! — оглянувшаяся назад Ториэль испуганно вскрикнула. — Что… что ты тут делаешь, дитя моё?_

_Она развернулась, чтобы закрыть собой вид изуродованного трупа, но было поздновато._

_— Я в порядке, мам, — девчонка выдавила из себя улыбку. — Просто хотела убедиться, что все хорошо._

_Только вот все было не хорошо. Ториэль стыдливо прятала шар с заключенной в нем душой. Она выпустила из рук посох. Кристалл-навершие треснул и потемнел от крови, на его гранях болтались ошметки плоти. Да и Капитанша выглядела не лучше. Белая шерсть на морде слиплась от черной жидкости, сочившейся из ран — Чара не была уверена, кровь это или нет. Скорее, некая магическая эссенция, наполняющая жизненной силой тело монстра. Как бы там ни было, раны выглядели жутко, особенно глубокая из них пересекала глаз Ториэль. Один из ее рогов оказался обломан, — от него остались лишь неровные острые края, напоминающие чьи-то зубы._

_— Дитя моё, тебе нужно идти домой, — голос Ториэль дрожал. — Тебе не стоит тут находиться._

_— Ты ранена. Я помогу тебе добраться до замка._

_Капитанша хотела отказать, но, поднявшись на дрожащие лапы, поняла, что не сможет дойти сама. Она кивнула, Чара осторожно взяла ее под локоть, чтобы не тревожить раны, и телепортировалась._

_Замок находился на приличном расстоянии от Руинфолла, так что, осев в Зале Суда, девчонка едва не упала. Чем дальше находилось место, тем больше требовалось сил для телепортации, а с ней была еще Ториэль. Головокружение усилилось стократ, и Чара опустилась на колени. Зал перед ней расплывался пятнами золотой и лазоревой краски, а тошнотворный комок вот-вот грозил вырваться на украшенный мозаикой пол._

_Она почувствовала тепло и мягкость шерсти на своем лбу — даже ослабевшая Ториэль не могла оставить детей без лечебной магии, если они в ней нуждались. Зрение прояснилось, и Чара кивнула._

_— Не нужно, мам, я в порядке._

_— Домой вернёшься на ладье. И не трогай… человека, пожалуйста. Асгор этим займется._

_— Мам, я справлюсь. Не бросать же ее там._

_— Папа с этим разберётся, — в слабом голосе капитанши появились железные властные нотки. — А ты сейчас же садишься на лодку и возвращаешься домой, ясно?_

_Девчонка обречённо вздохнула._

_— Да, Ваша Светлость._

_Ториэль усмехнулась и направилась к Тронному Залу. Чара пожелала ей удачи. Скрипнули тяжелые двери, и девчонка вздохнула. За витражными окнами шелестел снег, и пробираться сквозь сугробы ей совсем не хотелось. Мама запретила ей телепортироваться, но до лодочной станции надо добраться, поэтому своего слова она не нарушила._

_Зато горько пожалела, что не вышла на свежий, пусть и холодный воздух. Еще одна телепортация ударила в голову не хуже молотка, и Чара поняла, что сдерживать рвоту больше не может. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что Лодочник не заметил это неприятное зрелище._

_Она спустилась к докам. Снежинки кружились и опускались на тёмную воду. Вдалеке мрачными великанами возвышались городские стены и башни. Каменные своды давно были возведены вокруг Капитолия на случай, если люди снова нападут, но этого не произошло. Камень начал осыпаться, башни не горели кострами и не скалились баллистами, а ворота всегда стояли открытыми._

_На воде покачивалась несколько небольших лодочек, засыпанных снегом, в одной из них сидела закутанная в капюшон фигура. Чара устало выдохнула «Руинфолл» и подала несколько золотых монет. Точнее, положила их в холщовый мешочек, протянутый Лодочником — в кистях его костяных рук зияли дыры, и собирать монеты по-другому он не мог. Чара опустилась на скамью и закрыла глаза. Засвистел воздух, зашуршала вода под двигающейся самостоятельно ладьей._

_— Тра-ла-ла, — у Лодочника были проблемы с речью. Чаре думалось, что он просто застудил горло на морозе, и поэтому его голос казался дрожащим, будто подернутым помехами. — Эхо-цветы сегодня странно молчат. Говорят, это плохой знак. Тра-ла-ла._

_Вздохнув, Чара вытащила телефон и написала отцу в андернет. Сообщение устало мигнуло — странно, обычно Асгор часами сидит за компьютером и мгновенно отвечает на любое письмо. Может, он уже знает? Как бы там ни было, им нужно прибрать за Ториэль пока местные ничего не заметили. И особенно… Телефон завибрировал, и Чара подняла трубку.  
Азриэль._

_— Приветик! Слушай, мама что-то сегодня задерживается на дежурстве. С ней все в порядке? Может, мне стоит ее проведа…_

_— Не смей! — голос Чары сорвался на рык, и Азриэль замолк. — То есть… все в порядке, Рей, я ее видела. У нее… встреча с королем, и она будет очень занята. Просила передать тебе, чтобы ты не волновался._

_— Да, хорошо. Тогда я приготовлю ужин, — младший Дримурр звучал понуро. — Чара, как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_— Я в порядке, — какой по счету раз она повторяет эту фразу? — Просто немного сорвалась. Прости._

_— Это все из-за человека, да?_

_Вот чёрт._

_— Слушай, Рей, давай не будем об этом. Сегодня был тяжелый день._

…Она прервалась, когда почувствовала, что Фриск прижимается к ней ближе и обнимает.

 — Что сделал этот человек?

 — Ну как тебе сказать, отражение. Не самые хорошие вещи. Я пыталась это остановить. Я пыталась уговорить ее. В итоге мне пришлось готовить для нее гроб.

 — Она убивала монстров?

 — Не просто убивала. Кажется, будто она была одержима этим. Рассудок помутился или что. Только вот весь Голдин тогда прятался, а бар был закрыт на весь день. А после случая с Андайн мама решила взять всё в свои руки. Такое не могло больше продолжаться.

 — Андайн? Это еще кто?

Чара фыркнула — похоже, это был смешок.

 — Ты не знаешь Андайн? Да ладно! Ее все Подземелье тут знает. Андернет забит ее фотографиями.

Фриск закатила глаза и насмешливо отвернулась.

 — Ладно, ладно, не обижайся. Странно, что местные тебе о ней не рассказали, — улыбка Чары исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. — Мне не довелось увидеть, как это происходило — к счастью. Но мне довелось встретить Андайн после случившегося. В общем, она была стражницей в Руинфолле. В тот день я предупредила маму, а она должна была рассказать о человеке всем остальным, но она не успела сказать Андайн. И когда человек напал на Тихое поселение, она вступила с ним в бой, как и подобает королевской стражнице. Но, — Чара замялась, — силы были не равны и, в общем…

Она замолчала, прикусив губу. Фриск снова обняла ее. Знак утешения был приятен Чаре. Обычно это означает, что человеку не всё равно.

 — Слушай, я пойму, если тебе тяжело рассказывать. Не можешь, ну и ладно.

 — Все нормально, просто воспоминания неприятные, — она вздохнула, набираясь храбрости. — Как ты понимаешь, Андайн победить не смогла. Однако, получив смертельный удар, она не умерла. Сразу.

 — Она монстр-босс? - предположила Фриск, вспомнив рассказы Чары о своих родителях.

 — В том-то и дело, что нет. Просто ее тело не рассыпалось в пыль, оно… начало таять. Как мороженое на нагретом песке. Папа сказал, что это из-за решительности в ее теле, ее было настолько много, что это удерживало ее на грани. Знакомо, не так ли?

 _Решительность._ Жгучее, бесконечно-твердое желание жить и возвращаться, зацепиться за малейшую искру времени и выскочить из крепких лап смерти. Кому, как не им знать, к чему может привести такая могучая сила?

 — Андайн бежала. Ее тело плавилось на глазах. Я в тот момент была в лаборатории Асгора на пересечении дорог в Ватерланд и Руинфолл. Когда Андайн туда ввалилась… ох.

Чаре действительно пришлось собрать решительность в кулак.

 — Большая часть ее тела истлела и растеклась. Она будто гнила заживо. Когда Андайн вошла в лабораторию… точнее, она не вошла. Она вползла, потому что ее ноги и нижняя часть тела просто растаяли и растеклись по дороге. Когда папа взял дело в свои руки, от стражницы оставалась только часть корпуса, рука и большая часть головы. Ему удалось остановить процесс и спасти ее душу от распада, но… восстановить тело он не мог. А по всей дороге из Тихого поселения до лаборатории шел след из остатков ее тела и черной магической эссенции. Выглядело это отвратно, а пахло — и того хуже…

Чара вздрогнула всем телом.

 — И… что стало с ней потом?

 — Она выжила, но большая часть ее тела теперь сделана из металла. Папа создал отличные протезы, но, конечно, вновь вступить в стражу Андайн не могла. Среди монстров она считалась фактически инвалидом. Но, если уж перейти к хорошему, — девчонка взбодрилась, — это ее не остановило! Она создала собственное телешоу, которое стало самым популярным в Подземелье. Так что теперь она самая знаменитая звезда здесь!

 — Звезда? Потрясающе, — Фриск расплылась в улыбке. — Примеры таких лю… монстров действительно вдохновляют на подвиги.

 — Только не вдохновляйся слишком сильно, партнёр, потому что у меня для тебя плохие новости, — Чара устало вздохнула. — После того случая Андайн возненавидела людей. Возненавидела буквально всеми фибрами души. Поэтому, собственно, я больше и не хожу в Ватерланд. Каждая наша встреча оборачивается дракой. Она считает, что мне не место среди монстров, ведь я человек, а значит, опасна.

Судя по ее лицу, Чару крайне задевало такое к себе отношение.

 — И я очень люблю ее кулинарные шоу, но черт, как же неприятно слышать то, как она поносит людей в каждом выпуске, да еще и намекает на меня. Я понимаю, что монстры не должны любить меня, но когда кто-то по телевизору прямо говорит, что с радостью вырвал бы душу голыми руками и насадил мою голову на копье…

 — Похоже, Ватерланд — весьма опасное местечко.

 — Если ты пройдешь Руинфолл, то справишься. Хуже болотного лабиринта ничего нет. Можешь поверить мне на слово.

Чара встала с колонны и потянулась. Ее спина хрустнула, девчонка зашипела.

 — Ох, ну и засиделась я с тобой, партнёр. Как-нибудь поболтаем в следующий раз.

Фриск перехватила ее руку и обняла сзади за талию. Чара не смутилась — сейчас это даже приятно.

 — Я буду скучать.

 — Да брось. Когда доберешься до Тихого поселения, заходи в гости. Я уверена, Рей будет рад тебя видеть. Мама будет на дежурстве, так что не беспокойся.

 — Обязательно зайду, — Фриск кладет свою голову на плечо Чары и недвусмысленно тыкает носом в ее холодную шею.

В ответ она разворачивается, однако вместо поцелуя трется лбом о лоб Фриск.

 — Увидимся впереди.

Она исчезает в вихре телепортации, оставляя девчонку гадать, был ли это дружественный жест или ее только что отшили. Она вспомнила Азриэля и Ториэль, повторяющих то же самое движение — и похоже, жест все же означал что-то хорошее. Своеобразный способ выразить добрые чувства так, как это делали монстры. Улыбнувшись себе под нос, девочка продолжила путь.

***

На пути оказались заброшенные шахты. Руинфолл бил рекорды по количеству мрачных и жутких мест, но это было хуже их всех. За время своего путешествия Фриск уже привыкла к темноте и давящей атмосфере пещер, но сеть рассыпающихся от старости деревянных мостов с дрожащими сваями стала для нее неприятным сюрпризом. Еще более неприятным и устрашающим было то, что внизу не шелестела вода — там лежала глубокая черная пропасть, в которую так и грозили рухнуть дряхлые мосты.

Каждый шаг отдавался пронзительным скрипом. Эхо разносило его по всей пещере, и Фриск казалось, что дорога может обрушиться даже от этого невыносимо громкого звука. Она брела, осторожно ступая вперед и молясь поскорее найти выход из проклятых штолен.

Она испугалась еще больше, когда услышала за своей спиной оглушительно громкие шаги. По свайным мостам ступало что-то очень большое и тяжелое, и Фриск по своему опыту знала только одно существо, которое могло сейчас следовать за ней. Страх заставил забыть об осторожности. Она побежала, уже не обращая внимания на протяжно скрипящее под ногами дерево. Шаги тоже ускорились.

Девчонка едва успела затормозить перед краем, за которым простирался мрак. Очень далеко внизу шелестел водопад. Часть моста уже обрушилась, и теперь она стояла прямо в тупике. Из темноты выступила уже знакомая высокая фигура, и Фриск подняла фонарь.

Свет выделил обезображенную шрамами морду Ториэль Дримурр.

 — Итак, вот мы и встретились. Как жаль, что это произошло в таком отвратительном месте.

Голос ее звучал глубоким, и в то же время она старалась придать ему добрый и мягкий оттенок. Капитанша возвышалась над девочкой, однако не пыталась атаковать, но Фриск была слишком напугана, чтобы думать, почему. Ториэль протянула свою тяжелую мохнатую лапу.

 — Я хочу помочь тебе, дитя. Идем, я отведу тебя туда, где тебе нужно быть.

Девочка не пошевелилась, только крепче прижала к себе фонарь и отступила к краю. Прогнившие доски печально хрустнули.

Ториэль нахмурилась. Грозный взгляд делал ее похожей на маму, отчитывающую непослушного ребенка.

 — Не усложняй эту ситуацию. Иди сюда, сейчас же.

Фриск попятилась еще больше. Дерево ответило еще более громким хрустом.

 — Тебе не стоит так стоять, мост может обвали…

Остаток ее фразы заглушил громкий треск, и земля под ногами рухнула в шумящую бездну.


	3. Тихое Поселение

Земля ускользнула из-под ног, в ушах зазвенел протяжный крик капитанши, грохот обваливающейся конструкции наполнил пещеру. Фонарь, кружась и разливая керосин, улетел в темноту. Пахнущий сыростью воздух забил уши. Щепки сыпались в лицо. Крича от ужаса, Фриск тянулась руками, пытаясь достать хоть что-то.

Спина коснулась водной глади с оглушительным хлопком, и тело ушло на дно. Казалось, будто ее мгновенно заключили в вакуумный пузырь, холодный и тяжелый. Воздух схлопнулся, вода заполнила нос и рот. Горный поток закружил и понёс, слишком сильный, чтобы сопротивляться ему и плыть.

Холод. Пронизывающий до костей, ужаснейший, парализующий холод подземных вод лишал последней надежды на спасение.

Она пыталась выплыть, сделать хотя бы вдох, освежить легкие, горящие изнутри. Хваталась пальцами за осколки камней на дне, пытаясь остановиться. Из оставшихся сил работала руками и ногами, стараясь плыть. Решительно стремилась выжить.

Поток выплюнул ее. Горло свело спазмом, ее едва не вырвало, когда девочка сделала первый глубокий вдох. Радость возможного спасения снова сменилась паникой — тело рухнуло вниз.

Водопад. Поток уносил покорёженные сваи и сломанные доски, а вместе с ними и Фриск. Она закрыла глаза, уступив бурной воде. Шумящий водопад в последний раз окатил ее брызгами. Девочка упала на каменистое дно. Голова ударилась о что-то острое, и мир, наконец, потух.

_…- Кажется, я что-то слышал… вон там._

_Голос был тихим, медленным и очень неуверенным — его обладатель не слишком стремился подойти к месту, где раздался странный звук. Однако любопытство пересилило._

_— Ох… это ты. Я могу присоединиться?_

_Он отвечает коротким кивком. Вставать не хочется. Атмосфера кажется спокойной, теплой, так клонит в сон. Он чувствует, как что-то легкое с едва слышным шорохом опускается рядом._

_— Спасибо… Знаешь, мне нравится быть здесь…_

_Он снова кивает и улыбается, сам не зная, почему. Они просто валяются на солнце среди цветов и осознают ничтожность такого существования. Чувствуют себя мусором, космической пылью среди бесконечности звезд. Это уже традиция._

_— Лежать на земле так… умиротворяюще. Как ты думаешь, М…_

Она и не надеялась очнуться после подобного. Тихий голос из далеких воспоминаний был размеренным, мягким, заставлял верить, что старый друг рядом. Он был нарушен тяжелым дыханием, ее дыханием, и шумом воды, доносящимся сквозь забитые уши. Осознание пришло не сразу, но оно помогло пробудиться от дрёмы.

Голос был ей незнаком, это были чужие воспоминания, неизвестные существа и места. К чему это?

Девочка тяжело приподнялась, под руками что-то зашуршало. Она огляделась вокруг. Единственной причиной, по которой Фриск осталась жива, были цветы. Бледно-синие, с прозрачными голубыми лепестками, они издавали тихий звук, как будто кто-то шептал через сломанный приёмник. Похоже, это был искаженный шум водопада.

Не без труда Фриск удалось подняться на ноги. Она промокла с ног до головы, и пусть здесь было относительно тепло, сырая одежда давала о себе знать. Хорошо, что пещера была освещена кристаллами — керосиновая лампа теперь покоилась на дне озера. Дрожа, девочка обхватила руками плечи, чтобы согреться, и двинулась через мелководье.

Очевидно, поток вынес ее в некую заводь, где собирался мусор. У стен пещеры прибило огромное количество самых разнообразных вещиц, от автомобильных частей и сломанных досок до упаковок от лапши быстрого приготовления. Среди хлама Фриск удалось найти несколько знакомых ей марок — в основном, еды, которую она пробовала на Поверхности. Вся пещера попросту была заполнена человеческой рухлядью, которую приносили сточные воды.

От любопытства Фриск не могла не осмотреть эту ветошь. Девочка изучила ржавый велосипед, гудок на котором еще работал, забралась в наполненный водой системный блок — кто-то вытащил все его детали. Здесь можно было найти кучу всего интересного, и Фриск решила использовать возможность. Ей удалось найти несколько отсыревших книг, коробки от дисков, недавно кем-то осмотренные, и несколько монет на дне разбитой бочки.

Пробираясь сквозь воду и кучи всякого барахла, Фриск заметила манекена на вершине одной мусорной кучи. Она уже видела такого в Заснеженных Руинах — грубо сшитая из полотна кукла, набитая хлопком и нелепо насаженная на деревянный каркас. Манекен, кажется, вот-вот должен был упасть.

Девочка улыбнулась, после чего швырнула в кучу тяжелый кусок кирпича, поднятый из воды. Груда издала долгий грохот и развалилась, бесполезный мусор покатился вниз по реке. Манекен перевернулся, его голова отвалилась, а ткань туловища разорвалась, обнажив хлопковое волокно. Фриск засмеялась. Может, она уже взрослая, чтобы играть со всяким хламом, но это по-прежнему было весело.

Неожиданностью же стал призрак, с воем поднявшийся из воды, где плавали остатки сломанного манекена. Видимо, судьба еще раз решила напомнить Фриск, что хулиганить нехорошо.

Изрыгая проклятия, дух засыпал ее дождем магических пуль. Белые, волокнистые, они напоминали комки хлопка, но жалили, будто внутри сидела стая ос. Монстр носился по свалке, бесконечно крича и ругаясь, и Фриск не имела понятия, как теперь его успокоить. Она могла понять призрака, оставшегося без тела, но теперь тихие и искренние извинения девочки ни к чему не привели.

Еще одним неприятным открытием стало то, что бесплотный призрак был совершенно неуязвим для любого урона. Фриск попыталась ударить его, чтобы испугать — она делала так с монстрами из Заснеженных Руин. Удар прошел сквозь туманно-белое тело призрака, и тот расхохотался. Наверное, неравный бой так и продолжился до печального конца, если бы не вмешательство незнакомца.

Призрак остановился первым, оглядывая фигуру. Она появилась сзади, вышла из-за кучи мусора. Сначала Фриск приняла ее за еще одного духа — ее белое, бесформенное тело очень походило на него. Присмотревшись, девочка поняла, что ошиблась. Это оказалась всего лишь простыня, мокрые края которой едва скрывали желтые чешуйчатые лапы. А под ней Фриск узнала ящерицу из Руин, с которой случайно столкнулась в полутемных коридорах.

К счастью, призрак из манекена этого не заметил. Решив, что перед ним родственник, он заворчал, выругался несколько раз и, злобно засмеявшись, исчез в воде. Девочка выдохнула с облегчением и улыбнулась.

 — Спасибо. Не знаю, как бы я справилась без тебя.

Ящерка, — Фриск вспомнила, ее зовут Альфис, — вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.

 — Ч-что? Нет, я вовсе не хотела вмешиваться… Похоже, что вы веселились тут… а я все испортила. Оп-пять, — ее голос дрогнул, она отошла и повернулась, желая убежать.

 — Нет-нет, что ты, — Фриск замахала руками. Ей пришлось уговаривать Альфис несколько минут, пока ящерка не успокоилась.

 — М-мой дом находится прямо по дороге… Если тебе вдруг захочется прийти в гости… или нет… н-но я б-буду рада. Но я не настаиваю, к-конечно…

Она развернулась и убежала так быстро, что Фриск даже не успела попрощаться. Девочка только покачала головой. Если среди монстров и встречаются социофобы, то Альфис была самой робкой из всех. Фриск последовала туда, куда направила ее ящерка. Дорога поднялась и открыла глазам широкую пещеру — ту самую, где разливалось большое озеро. Фриск удалось добраться до противоположного берега даже быстрее, чем она планировала. Хотя в следующий раз определенно стоит потратить несколько монет на паромщика.

Девочка оказалась на окраине деревни, которую видела с другого берега. Тихое Поселение полностью оправдывало свое название. Тускло горели синие кристаллы в фонарях. На единственной узкой улочке никого не было. Вдоль нее вытянулось несколько домов, около которых были разбиты, наверное, самые роскошные сады в Подземелье. Удивительно, как вся эта зелень могла расти в месте, где практически нет света. Тишину мирной деревушки нарушал лишь отдаленный шум воды.

Дом Альфис располагался в глубине пещеры и вдалеке от остальных домов. Он напоминал странно покосившуюся башенку бледно-желтого цвета, с маленькими круглыми окошками. Возле него не было сада, только еще один дом-башенка, светло-синего цвета; однако свет в ней не горел. Впрочем, вряд ли есть что-то удивительное в том, что Альфис живет одна и не общается с соседями.

Фриск постучалась, но дверь никто не открыл. За ней слышались шорохи, как будто кто-то суетливо носился из угла в угол, раскладывая вещи. Девочка постучала еще раз. В ответ раздалось нервное «Уже иду!», грохот, треск, торопливые шаги, и дверь, наконец, открылась. Альфис нервно выглянула из-за проема.

 — О-ох, ты все-таки пришла! К-как неожиданно… Конечно, з-заходи.

Судя по количеству пыли и паутины, Альфис редко утруждала себя уборкой. Ее дом выглядел неухоженным и старым — на серых стенах облупилась краска, их покрыли трещины и грязь. Из мебели был только маленький холодильник, стол с включенным компьютером, стеллаж с дисками и книгами и небольшой телевизор с видеопроигрывателем. На столе высилась куча из листов бумаги, немытой посуды и коробок от дисков, — похоже, все это Альфис в спешке собирала с пола. На нем лежал розовый коврик, покрытый пятнами, и несколько подушек с вышивкой.

 — Тут не так много всего, н-но чувствуй себя как дома.

Дом Альфис сложно было назвать уютным, но Фриск не стала привередничать. Она сняла мокрые балетки и пачку, оставив их подсохнуть. Девочка села на коврик и начала разговор, чтобы успокоить нервную ящерку. Альфис долго рассказывала о своих любимых телешоу, музыке и аниме. Фриск не перебивала, понимая, что ей нужно выговориться. В конце концов, ящерка спохватилась и вскрикнула:

 — Ох, я даже не предложила тебе перекусить! Т-ты, наверное, проголодалась с дороги…

Как и ожидалось, холодильник Альфис не радовал разнообразием пищи. Там одиноко лежала полупустая бутылка соды и пакет с печеньем. Фриск сразу узнала работу Азриэля — к пакету была прикреплена открытка с пожеланиями, украшенная радугой и звездами. Ящерка вытащила все, что оставалось, и положила на пол.

 — Н-немного, но…

 — Ты тоже покупаешь печенье у Азриэля? — спросила Фриск, оглядывая самодельную открытку.

 — Нет, Чара приносит его… Она единственная, к-кто приходит ко мне, — Альфис осела на коврик и стала нервно мять в лапах подушку. — Она п-поддерживает меня, иногда помогает прибраться в доме… а еще мы вм-месте смотрим аниме. К-кстати! Мы тоже можем посмотреть, если ты не против… но я не настаиваю, к-конечно…

 — Я не против, — улыбнулась Фриск, вытаскивая печеньку из пакета.

 — Да, я п-понима… Погоди, серьезно? Отлично! Вот мое любимое, «Мяу Мяу Милашка-Целовашка», — в когтях Альфис появилась ярко-розовая коробочка. В следующую секунду телевизор был включен, а диск — вставлен в проигрыватель. — Он о девушке с кошачьими ушками, которая…

Ящерка продолжала говорить, Фриск слушала ее краем уха. Сода и печенье волновали ее гораздо больше. Девочка кивала для приличия и смотрела, как отважная Мяу Мяу борется с врагами силой дружбы. Наконец, печенье было съедено, сода — выпита, а враги — побеждены.

 — Это было з-здорово, — Альфис впервые выглядела веселой. — Я т-так рада, что ты зашла! Никто, кроме Чары, не приходил ко мне в гости, с тех пор, как Андайн… — она запнулась. — В общем, я о-очень рада!

 — Не за что, — Фриск улыбнулась и неожиданно для себя выпалила: — Слушай, а как вы с Чарой познакомились?

Ящерка опустила глаза, и Фриск мгновенно укорила себя за бестактность.

 — Ничего страшного, ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

 — Н-нет, что ты… П-просто… Это случилось в очень сложный период м-моей жизни. Чара… п-помогла мне с-справится с горем… В общем… Д-да, как-то так.

 — Ясно, спасибо, — девочка постаралась замять тему. — Ты не подскажешь, где она живет? Хочу ее навестить.

 — О-ох, конечно! Дом Д-дримурров находится на краю озера, рядом с переправой. Это большой, д-двухэтажный особняк с садом. Ты его т-точно не пропустишь.

Они попрощались, и Фриск направилась по единственной дороге через Тихое Поселение, по пути остановившись, чтобы согреть руки о желтую искорку. В сухой одежде и с полным желудком девочка чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Атмосфера маленького городка, где царит спокойствие и порядок, наполняла ее решительностью.

***

Дом семьи Дримурр действительно было сложно не заметить. Среди небольших уютных домиков он казался великаном, который едва помещался в тесной пещере. Массивный особняк в виде драконьей головы был наполовину врезан в скалу — словно настоящий дракон, выползающий из логова. Его глаза-окна ярко горели, а зубастая пасть служила входной дверью. Фасад его оплетал плющ, который издалека выглядел драконьей чешуей.

Совсем недалеко расположился маленький причал. Лодок рядом не было, только несколько уток качались на воде. От причала дом был отделен невысоким деревянным заборчиком. За ним же располагался, наверное, самый роскошный сад в Подземелье. Зеленели пышные папоротники, за ними расправили ветки кусты бузины и жимолости, гордо вытягивался вверх можжевельник, шелестел листьями шиповник. Между ними тянулось несколько грядок с маленькими кустиками ягод и неприхотливой зеленью — чесноком, луком, мятой, сельдереем и петрушкой. У крыльца гордо цвели клумбы, вопреки всем нелегким условиям. Увидеть маленькие пестрые звездочки фиалок, примулы и лютиков Фриск никак не ожидала. Похоже, чета Дримурров невероятно любит заниматься садоводством, пусть это и не самое подходящее занятие для подземных жителей.

Девочка вошла в сад через резную калитку, которую никто не закрывал. К дому вела тропинка, высыпанная мелкой речной галькой. Рядом под кустами кто-то оставил лопатку, тяпку и перевернутую лейку с желтым цветком на боку. Чаре, наверное, было слишком лень убрать инструменты после прополки. Фриск улыбнулась и несколько раз постучала в массивную зубастую дверь. Через полминуты пасть дракона распахнулась, показав взъерошенного Азриэля.

 — Мам, прости, я не… ой, — он отпрянул и пригладил шерсть на голове. — Я, мм… Человек! Наконец-то ты пришла. Правда, я не успел прибраться к твоему приходу. Так что не обращай внимания на беспорядок. И… не рассказывай маме, ладно?

Девочка кивнула и вошла в дом, стараясь сдержать нетерпение. Такой величественный дом снаружи наверняка должен быть еще прекраснее внутри! Азриэль отступил, пропуская ее внутрь, попутно ворча себе под нос:

 — Чара должна была помочь мне навести порядок, но она легла отдохнуть «на полчасика». И уже который час спит. А я даже не успел закончить пирог, — монстренок поник. — Ты располагайся поудобней, я сейчас все закончу. — Он ринулся вглубь дома.

Вопреки догадкам, жилище Дримурров выглядело так же, как обычный человеческий дом. У входной двери стояла вешалка, где одиноко висела толстовка Чары. Просторная гостиная была обставлена просто и со вкусом: диван, несколько кресел, напротив них — тумба с телевизором и журнальный столик, заставленный цветочными горшками и фоторамками. Справа находилась дверь на кухню, а слева — лестница на второй этаж. Под ней была закрытая дверь — наверняка родительская спальня.

— Может, я могу чем-то помочь? — Фриск стянула балетки. Оставаться в пустой гостиной не хотелось, так что она последовала за Азриэлем на кухню. Он что-то нервно перемешивал в миске.

 — Не стоит! Ты же гостья, — он отвернулся и пробурчал себе под нос, — мама и так не обрадуется, когда увидит бардак, а если узнает, что я был невежлив с гостем…

Фриск оглядела кухню задумчивым взглядом, затем лукаво улыбнулась.

 — Тогда, может быть Великий Азриэль даст мне урок своей замечательной готовки? Такой могучий монстр наверняка должен быть великолепным поваром!

Монстрик отвлекся, посмотрел на нее и раздулся от важности, как мохнатый воздушный шарик.

 — Ну конечно, человек! Сегодня особый день для тебя! Раз ты рискнула переступить порог моего дома, я научу тебя магии своих необыкновенных блюд!

Девочка тихо прыснула.

 — Итак, что мне нужно делать?

 — Сперва стоит помыть руки. Я почти закончил начинку и тесто. Кто-то должен нарезать зелень… пожалуй, я займусь этим. Я не могу доверить нож новичку. — Он гордо выпрямился и передал девчонке миску. — А ты пока замеси тесто.

Фриск всегда считала, что готовка — достаточно скучное занятие. Что интересного может быть в приготовлении макарон или яичницы? К тому же, в большой семье приходилось готовить много и часто, еда пропадала за один день, а домочадцы оставляли после себя горы грязной посуды. Бесконечный круг утомительной работы, однако в этот раз он стал чуть более развлекательным. Азриэль весело болтал о Чаре и пирогах, на кухне пахло свежей зеленью и пряностями, и Фриск поняла, что вовсе не скучает.

Монстрик рассказал ей, как усердно работал в саду и жалел, что не может дать растениям достаточно света — из-за этого они вырастают мелкими, неказистыми. Девочка улыбнулась и ответила, что не каждый на Поверхности может создать такой прекрасный сад. Азриэль просиял.

Он легко и быстро порезал зелень, смахнул ее в миску с начинкой и перемешал, добавляя туда соль и пряности, сразу же помыл посуду после себя и приготовил форму для выпечки. Он определенно был хорош в своем деле; в то же время Фриск с огромным трудом закончила месить упрямое тесто. Азриэль раскатал его, разрезал на половинки — одну выложил в форму, другую оставил для верха, отрезав от нее немного. Из остатков он нарезал ленточки и показал Фриск, как плести косички из теста. Затем монстрик выложил начинку в форму, накрыл сверху тестом, украсил косичками и довольно улыбнулся. На вид пирог вышел ровным и красивым, осталось только запечь.

 — Мама использует свою огненную магию для этого. Получается очень красиво, тесто пропекается ровно, и пирог готов за минуту, — рассказал Азриэль и насупился. — Но я так пока не умею. Поэтому мы воспользуемся духовкой. Придется немного подождать.

Закончив с этим, они направились в гостиную, решив провести время за просмотром телевизора. Фриск хихикнула, стоило ей только осмотреть диван. Он определенно был лежбищем Чары: на нем в беспорядке были разбросаны подушки и обертки из-под шоколадных батончиков, а в углу приютилось вязание — почти законченный радужный носок.

 — Я хотел, чтобы она убрала это к твоему приходу, но… — Азриэль неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. — Если тебе неудобно, ты можешь сесть в кресло.

 — Ерунда, — Фриск отодвинула подушки и мусор. К рукам прилипли крошки от печенья.  
Монстренок неловко сел рядом, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым. Он включил телевизор и поник еще больше: на экране большими буквами оказалась выведена надпись: «Невероятная Андайн на временном перерыве. Приносим свои извинения».

 — Ну вот, — он выключил телевизор и опустился на подушку. — Прости меня, человек. У нас редко бывают гости, и я… не очень умею их встречать. Знаю, ты ожидала большего… Мама будет разочарована.

 — Эй, все в порядке! — девочка улыбнулась и потрепала монстрика по голове. — Я все понимаю. И мне вовсе не скучно! Может, ты покажешь мне свою комнату?

Мордочку Азриэля мгновенно осветила улыбка.

 — Конечно, человек! Как я сам не додумался! — он вскочил с дивана и схватил Фриск за руку. — Я так много могу показать! Идем!

Дверь в комнату Азриэля оказалась крайней слева — это легко угадывалось по наклейкам-звездочкам на ней. Однако на стене между спальнями девочка заметила одну интересную деталь — большую фотографию, а точнее семейный портрет. С него весело улыбалась Ториэль — в простой майке-безрукавке и брюках, без шрамов, с целыми рогами, и совсем не страшная. Рядом стоял монстр в белом халате, очень на нее похожий, только чуть выше, с роскошной золотой бородой, в очках и с большими, загнутыми назад рогами, — наверняка отец семейства. Перед ними сверкал улыбкой Азриэль, почти не изменившийся за это время. А рядом, сжавшись, стояла Чара. На вид ей было всего лет десять. Маленькая на фоне огромных монстров-боссов, она нервно улыбалась и сжимала в тонких пальцах букетик золотых цветов. Он почти скрывал ее лицо, но Фриск смогла рассмотреть раскрасневшиеся щеки и глаза — вовсе не красные, а обычные карие. Голова и левая рука Чары оказались замотаны бинтами.

 — Мы сделали это фото через несколько месяцев после того, как Чара упала, — рассказал Азриэль, заметив любопытный взгляд Фриск. — Она тогда еще не полностью оправилась от падения и ходила очень тяжело.

 — Она была ранена? — девочка задумчиво почесала подбородок. Вопросы возникали в ее голове один за одним, но она не спешила спрашивать.

 — Угу. Но мама с папой ее вылечили, конечно же! Правда, ей пришлось заново учиться ходить. Папа сказал, что у нее проблемы с костями. Я, правда, не очень понял, что он имел в виду.

Монстрик распахнул дверь своей комнаты и позволил Фриск войти первой. Впрочем, его жилище тоже оказалось почти обыденным. Стол со стареньким компьютером, книжный стеллаж, ящик с игрушками, пестрый ковер и кровать, застеленная звездчатым покрывалом. Комната обычного подростка. Выделялся разве что кусок звездной карты на стене и большой золотой цветок на подоконнике. Несмотря на свою простоту, комната выглядела уютной. Атмосфера спокойствия царила в каждом уголке дома Дримурров, но спальня Азриэля словно была пропитана невинностью, радостью и открытостью.

Захлопнув дверь, Азриэль стал с гордостью показывать гостье любимые диковинки. Он рассказал, что часто бывает на свалке вместе с Чарой — туда с Поверхности приплывают многие интересные вещи. К примеру, фигурки боевых роботов (немного поцарапанные и оставшиеся без конечностей), книги и комиксы (страницы размокли, но их вполне можно читать, когда высушишь), плюшевые игрушки, потертые кубики из дерева и пластмассы… Фриск не могла не поддержать монстрика: что ни говори, а копаться в мусоре, ища сокровища — настоящее веселье, независимо от того, сколько тебе лет. Девочка остановилась, чтобы рассмотреть карту на стене.

 — Как-то раз Чара достала из горы мусора какой-то оборванный кусок. Я сначала, не понял, что это, но оказалось, это карта всех звезд, что можно увидеть на Поверхности! Их так много, гораздо больше, чем кристаллов на потолке пещеры. Уверен, и выглядят они красивее! — Азриэль тихо вздохнул. — Хотел бы я когда-нибудь их увидеть…

Они замолчали на минуту, смотря на точки-созвездия. Затем Фриск осторожно спросила:  
 — Азриэль… а как ты встретил Чару?

Не ожидавший такого вопроса монстрик оторвался от своих размышлений и повернулся к девочке. Недоумение на его мордочке сменилось улыбкой.

 — Ты хочешь узнать, как могучее божество спасло жизнь невинного человека? Что ж, смертная, я с радостью поделюсь этой историей — садись и слушай!

***

_В тот день Азриэль был возбужден больше, чем обычно. Волнение, нетерпение и тревога пламенем горели в его груди, и монстрик никак не мог сидеть смирно. Стремительно режущая воду лодка вдруг показалась ему слишком медленной. Он чувствовал себя полным энергии и должен был выпустить ее наружу — что никак нельзя сделать, сидя на скамье в маленькой шлюпке. Поэтому Азриэль то и дело свешивался вниз, пересаживался с места на место и все спрашивал у матери, когда лодка прибудет в город._

_Причина такого возбужденного состояния оказывалась крайне проста. Ториэль, став главой Королевской Стражи, еженедельно составляла отчеты и относила их королю. Пройдя через несколько дней настойчивой мольбы и попрошайничества, Азриэль все-таки уговорил маму взять его с собой. Столь знаменательного дня в жизни юного монстра еще не было. Увидеть королевский дворец, познакомиться с самим королем-отшельником, а после погулять по городу, перекусить коричными зайчиками и поиграть в снежки. План составлен, и Азриэль отчаянно жаждал привести его в исполнение._

_Ториэль едва успела оттащить его от края лодки, чтобы он не плюхнулся в воду._

_— Веди себя прилично, Азриэль. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы король посчитал тебя невоспитанным козлёнком?_

_Монстрик обидчиво фыркнул, но все-таки уселся на скамью и стал терпеливо ждать.  
Даже издали, Дворец поражал своим королевским великолепием, которое, пусть и было потрепано временем, но все ещё могло удивить. Окруженный крепостными стенами, он возвышался над городом, как великан, его башни упирались в потолок пещеры. Камни замка за много лет покрылись толстой коркой льда, из-за чего казалось, будто весь Дворец был вырезан из куска айсберга. На крепостных стенах и башнях лежали снежные шапки, с крыш дозорных вышек свисали огромные сосульки. Все окна, от маленьких бойниц до роскошных витражных проемов, не горели. Замок выглядел прекрасным, — но безжизненным, холодным и пустым._

_Хотя он и был практически пустым. После смерти королевских подданных и ухода принца Папируса, во дворце не осталось никого, кроме короля. Время от времени у ворот и на стенах появлялись стражи-патрульные, но никто из них не заходил внутрь, пусть двери замка и были всегда открыты. На фоне города, шумного, веселого, всегда украшенного гирляндами и мишурой, Дворец выглядел еще более контрастным. Впрочем, он отлично отражал характер своего хозяина — приветливого и шутливого на вид, но съедаемого одиночеством на протяжении многих лет._

_Однако тоскливый облик замка не смущал маленького Азриэля. Немногие могли войти туда. Хотя король не отказывал в помощи свои подданным, он предпочитал уединение, и все монстры уважали его желание. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что войти мог любой желающий, никто не делал этого без причины._

_Стражники у ворот замка поклонились при виде Ториэль и распахнули перед ней двери. Азриэль раздулся от гордости, словно болотная лягушка. Когда-нибудь он тоже будет защищать свой народ, охранять пещеры и приходить к самому королю каждую неделю с кипой листов. Никто больше не будет смеяться над ним, особенно те заносчивые подростки из столицы! Сноудрейк подавится от зависти своими шутками! И Астигматизм больше не сможет его задирать, потому что никто не задирает королевских стражей!_

_В своих размышлениях о красивом будущем он и не заметил, как миновал длинные коридоры и оказался в Зале Суда. Конечно, это название давно устарело. Когда-то в большом, украшенном мозаикой и резными колоннами, зале король разрешал споры и неурядицы своих людей. Но в их королевстве уже смылись все формальности. Теперь монстры просто приходили к королю за советом — устраивать пышные церемонии не было смысла._

_Азриэль затаил дыхание, когда Ториэль остановилась перед дверью в Тронный Зал. Мама повернулась к нему и с укоризной заметила:_

_— Азриэль, ты совсем не контролируешь себя. Веди себя спокойно перед королем, хорошо?  
Он кивнул. Не нужно спорить с мамой._

_Однако, когда они вошли в Тронный Зал, он оказался пустым._

_Монстрик понял, что что-то не так, когда Ториэль нахмурилась и пробормотала с удивлением:_

_— Странно… он почти никуда не уходит. И в доме его не было…_

_Осмотрев трон, на котором не было ничего, кроме мятых подушек, Азриэль двинулся дальше. Он напрягся еще больше, когда его чувствительного носа достиг странный, незнакомый запах. Острый, металлический, едкий._

_Почти сразу же он услышал шорох и тяжелый стон. Испуг сменился радостью, когда монстрик со всех лап побежал на звук, не слыша криков мамы. Если король Санс попал в беду, великий Азриэль спасет его — и наконец-таки получит уважение, которое заслуживает! Монстрик пробежал через арку, миновал темный коридор и вылетел в пещеру с высоким потолком. Одно из тех редких мест, где можно увидеть, как солнечный свет проникает в их темный мирок. Одно из тех редких мест, где есть выход на Поверхность.  
Азриэль запыхался и остановился, заметив низенькую фигуру в синем плаще. Он окликнул короля и спросил, нужна ли ему помощь. Король обернулся. Он выглядел потрясенным и испуганным одновременно. Азриэль очень скоро понял, почему._

_Из пещеры на Поверхность вело два выхода. Один уходил вниз, через узкую расщелину в стене, которая ярко выделялась среди темного камня. Другой был наверху — Азриэль мог видеть, как острые зубцы скал закрывают собой солнце._

_Здесь, где-то в нескольких метрах над землей, зависла маленькая фигурка существа, которого монстрик никогда не видел раньше._

_Оно издавало этот странный, едкий запах. У него не было рогов и хвоста, покрывала его не шерсть, не чешуя, только голая кожа. Босые ноги оказались странно вывернуты, из них сочилась красная жидкость, руки висели как плети, голова запрокинута назад. Над его туловищем парило ярко-синее сердечко — король удерживал существо в воздухе с помощью своей магии._

_Монстрик попятился, не зная, кого он боится больше — Его Величества или этого незнакомца, с которым он, кажется, дрался. Однако прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать или сделать, в пещеру ворвалась Ториэль. Король пошатнулся, потерял контроль над своей магией, и существо безвольно рухнуло на землю._

_Издав испуганный крик, капитанша понеслась к нему. Азриэль наблюдал, с удивлением и интересом, как его мама поднимает нечто на руки и быстро шепчет заклинания исцеления. Существо поморщилось, издало слабый стон. Его голова повернулась, лохматые волосы рассыпались прядями по лицу, и монстрик увидел его глаза. Большие, карие, полные слез, боли и страха. Маленькое алое сердечко, словно бабочка, опустилось на его грудь и исчезло._

_Осознание ударило Азриэля с силой метеорита._

_— Это ребенок… всего лишь ребенок, — Ториэль всхлипнула. Ее руки начинали дрожать._

_— То… ри… Это… Ты не так поняла… — начал было король, но капитанша прервала его разъяренным воем:_

_— Я не позволю… Не позволю! — она поднялась так резко, что король и Азриэль отшатнулись от ее высокой, закованной в сталь фигуры. — Никакая цель не может стоить таких жертв! Я не позволю еще одному ребенку умереть во имя ваших больных идей!_

_Король Санс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить ей, но Ториэль выбежала из пещеры, не оборачиваясь и не собираясь слушать. Сбитый с толку Азриэль нервно глянул на сконфуженного монарха, пробормотал несколько извинений и побежал следом за мамой. Он успел заметить, как скелет мрачно отвернулся и спрятал руки под плащом._

_— Азриэль, позвони Гори. Скажи, что мы идем к нему и с нами раненый._

_Монстрик, еще более взволнованный, чем раньше, едва попадал пальцами по кнопкам телефона. Он отчаянно пытался рассмотреть незнакомца поближе, но Ториэль не давала ему остановиться. Бешеная спешка продолжалась полчаса. Добравшись до лаборатории, Ториэль спустилась к отцу, приказав сыну возвращаться домой. Вместо этого разочарованный Азриэль пустился бродить по Руинфоллу, размышляя над тем, что произошло._

_Человек. Это был самый настоящий человек. Тут, в Подземелье! В лаборатории его отца! Впервые за долгие сотни лет!_

_…и он даже не смог его рассмотреть как следует._

_План действий созрел в его голове достаточно быстро, и монстрик побежал домой. Он потратил несколько часов, чтобы приготовить свое лучшее печенье. Затем собрал несколько любимых книг, журналы с кроссвордами и звездный атлас. К этому времени мама уже вернулась домой и с кем-то долго разговаривала по телефону. Не дождавшись ее, Азриэль прилег отдохнуть и сам не заметил, как быстро заснул._

_Проснувшись, он хотел сразу же выбежать из дома, но Ториэль не позволила. Пришлось убраться в комнате, умыться, позавтракать и лишь потом отправиться в лабораторию — вместе с мамой. Она не спрашивала, зачем он взял с собой рюкзак, только попросила вести себя тихо и осторожно. И хотя получалось плохо, Азриэль очень старался._

_Он нервно прислушивался к разговору родителей. Они первые спустились познакомиться с человеком, но что-то пошло не так. Дождавшись, когда они уйдут и забудут о нем, монстрик взял свой рюкзак и тихо скользнул в лифт._

_Лаборатория Асгора — Настоящая лаборатория, находилась глубоко под землей и для большинства простых монстров оставалась загадкой. Полутемная, залитая тускло-зеленым светом и мертвенно-тихая, она заставляла монстрика дрожать от ушей до пяток. Он никогда не любил это место._

_Узкий коридор привел его в палату — просторную комнату, где в ряд стояли кровати. Только одна из них была не заправлена._

_Азриэль затаил дыхание. Кто-то с головой накрылся одеялом и неподвижно лежал, свернувшись калачиком. Шерсть на спине монстрика встала дыбом, когда он приблизился и осторожно приподнял край одеяла, надеясь увидеть…_

_Одеяло резко дернулось вверх. Монстрик взвизгнул, кинулся вбок и спрятался за ближайшей кроватью. Кто-то снова натянул на себя покрывало. Он тоже дрожал и с ужасом глядел на сжавшегося Азриэля._

_Минута тишины прошла, прежде чем монстрик поднялся из укрытия и медленно приблизился снова. Кто-то завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон. Его слабый голос прерывался всхлипами._

_— П-по… пожа…лу…_

_— Э-эй, не бойся, — Азриэль протянул свою лапку, и человек отпрянул от него. — Меня зовут Азриэль Дримурр, а тебя?_

_Всхлипы превратились в сдавленные рыдания._

_— П-пожалуйста… прошу, н-не ешь меня…_

_— Что? — недоуменно переспросил монстренок. — Но я не собирался… Я просто хотел…_

_Человек не слушал его, продолжая тихо плакать и дрожать от страха._

_Азриэль отошел и сел на кровать. Не так он представлял себе людей. Они должны быть сильными и смелыми, а этот даже боится посмотреть на него! Будь на его месте, Азриэль наверняка бы…_

_Он замялся._

_Как бы поступил он, если бы оказался на его месте? Один-одинёшенек, израненный и беспомощный, на Поверхности среди людей, больших, сильных и жестоких?_

_— Э-эй, я не буду тебя есть. Слово королевского стражника! Правда, я еще не стражник, но… Вообще-то, я принес тебе печенье! Вот, — Азриэль вытащил из рюкзака бумажный пакет и положил его на край кровати. — Только из духовки. Песочное, с шоколадной крошкой._

_Человек молчал несколько минут, но перестал плакать. Затем тихо переспросил:_

_— Шоколад?_

_— Угу! Я знал, что тебе понравится._

_Монстрик терпеливо ждал, пока человек несмело вытащит одну руку (вторая была замотана бинтами и безвольно лежала на кровати) из-под одеяла и притянет к себе пакет. Его руки были такими… необычными. Шерсти совсем нет, только гладкая кремовая кожа, тонкие пальцы, ладонь без мягких подушечек. Он даже мог видеть, как под кожей проступают вены и костяшки. Так странно._

_Человек медленно съел одну печенюшку, затем потянулся за второй._

_— И-и, в общем, меня зовут Азриэль, — продолжил монстрик. — А тебя?_

_Снова пауза, после которой человек стащил одеяло со своей головы._

_— Чарити, — быстро ответил он — точнее, она, теперь Азриэль видел это достаточно ясно. — Хотя… теперь уже без разницы. Лучше просто Чара._

_Она продолжила есть печенье, будучи слишком голодной, чтобы думать о другом, — а Азриэль смотрел на нее во все глаза. Лицо Чары имело прямые, острые черты, короткий нос, впалые щеки с пятнами румянца и выступающие скулы. Волосы цвета темного шоколада, грязные, спутанные, с кучей колтунов — мама Тори была бы в ужасе. Довершала ее внешний облик рваная одежда в пятнах грязи и крови и болтавшаяся на голове бинтовая повязка._

_— Чара… Красивое имя, — Азриэль приветливо улыбнулся и протянул лапку. — Приятно познакомиться!_

_Она отвлеклась от еды и долго рассматривала протянутую лапу с таким же любопытством, с каким Азриэль осматривал ее. Затем неловко взяла ее в свою ладонь и слабо пожала._

_— Ух ты… — Чара тихо вздохнула. — Такая… мягкая. Как у котенка. Можно?_

_— Конечно! — монстрик закатал рукав, позволив девочке погладить шерсть._

_— Вау. И правда, как у котенка, — она улыбнулась, впервые показав монстрику зубы — тоже странные, совсем не похожие на клыки. — У тебя даже подушечки есть! И коготки…_

_Азриэль хотел ответить, но остановился — его прервал громкий возглас из коридора. Родители, наконец, заметили его отсутствие и спустились сюда. Чара одернула свою руку и спряталась под одеяло так быстро, словно ящерка, заползшая под камень._

_— Азриэль! Я же попросила тебя быть осторожным! — Ториэль первая настигла сына и заключила его в объятия. Она дрожала от страха не хуже забившейся под покрывало Чары._

_— Ма-ам! Все хорошо, она очень добрая и милая, — он вырвался из ее рук и повернулся к своей новой подруге. — Это мои мама и папа, они тебя не обидят. Мам, это Чара! Она пугливая и любит шоколад!_

_— В-вовсе я не пугливая, — пробормотал голос из-под одеяла._

_Ториэль опустилась на колени рядом с подолом кровати._

_— Дитя… как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_Голос молчал несколько долгих секунд, затем всхлипнул и надломился:_

_— Ног не чувствую… Совсем. И в груди больно._

_— Все будет хорошо, — Ториэль села на кровать и стянула одеяло с головы Чары. Она дрожала и хныкала, но подняла заплаканные глаза. Большая лапа ласково потрепала ее по макушке. — Тебе придется побыть тут некоторое время, но… ты поправишься. Обещаю._

_— Я принес книги, чтобы тебе не было скучно! — с энтузиазмом продолжил Азриэль. — Я буду навещать тебя каждый день, если хочешь. И даже испеку праздничный пирог!..._

 — Пирог! — Азриэль вскочил с кровати так быстро, что Фриск едва не подпрыгнула. — Жди меня здесь, человек, я скоро вернусь!

Он выбежал, оставив гостью наедине с ее размышлениями. Рассказ Азриэля ответил на некоторые ее вопросы, но добавил другие. Ториэль — единственная причина, по которой Чара остается в живых до сих пор; но почему король просто не прикажет выдать девочку ему? Непохоже, чтобы у Его Монструозного Величества были какие-то проблемы с убийством детей. Отчего столь внезапное милосердие?

Еще Азриэль упомянул лабораторию отца, скрытую от посторонних глаз… и то, что в замке нет стражи, а король редко выходит за пределы тронного зала.

 — Человек! — Фриск пришлось оторваться и выйти на голос. — Ты не могла бы разбудить Чару? Пирог уже готов!

 — Сейчас!

Комната Чары находилась рядом. Под ее дверью странным образом просачивались побеги плюща, они же оплетали дверную ручку. Фриск даже показалось, что лианы могут зафиксировать дверь намертво — но нет, она легко, без скрипа открылась, пропуская гостью в полутемную комнату.

Именно здесь Фриск, наконец, увидела то, что ожидала увидеть.

Как ни странно, именно человеческая комната выглядела так, будто тут жили монстры-волшебники. Напоминала она странную смесь спальни, лаборатории и оранжереи. Фриск зажгла стоящий с проемом торшер, оплетенный плющом, и тихо охнула. Растение увивало всю комнату — оно вилось по стенам, потолку, книжным полкам, подоконнику, оконной раме, после чего ползло по кладке и крыше дома. 

Впрочем, это было не единственное растение — комод и подоконник Чары оказались заставлены кадками с цветами и кустиками ягод. Горшки с растениями — молодыми деревцами с мясистыми листьями, шипастыми кустами и суккулентами, — стояли на столе и полу, занимая собой огромное пространство — будто бы они являлись полноправными хозяевами этого места. Даже кровать Чары оказалась увита плющом и терялась посреди растительности, из-за чего казалось, будто девочка спит на проплешине в диком лесу. Дополнял картину салатовый ворсистый коврик, напоминавший лужайку.

Фриск осторожно двинулась сквозь комнату, стараясь не задеть горшки. Помимо кровати, здесь почти не было другой мебели — разве что комод и письменный стол с парочкой настенных полок. Стол же оказался завален кучей вещей, которые не положено иметь обычному подростку. Вздрогнув, Фриск подошла, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.

Первой в глаза попалась высокая стопка бумаг, исписанных черной гелевой ручкой. Все они представляли собой схемы и графики с кучей неясных пометок и поправок. Кое-где красными чернилами выделялись слова — _искажение линии? (в точках соприкосновения временных аномалий) причина? неизвестная сущность (не монстр, не человек, цветок?) существование иных линий не подтверждено (возможно ли стирание линии?)_. Среди этих неясных заметок и перечеркнутых слов ярко выделялось одно — _РЕШИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ_.

Череда смутных воспоминаний пронеслась сквозь память Фриск. Точки соприкосновения временных аномалий… может быть, это и есть те искорки, рядом с которыми она всегда возвращалась? Если речь идет о линии времени, то именно ее вмешательство вызывает эти аномалии. Но тогда почему Чара указала, что причиной стал «не монстр, не человек»? Неизвестная сущность… Цветок. Был один цветок в самом начале ее пути. Маленький говорящий лютик по имени Буги, который убежал до того, как она успела что-то спросить. Хотя вряд ли цветок обладает душой, что говорить о решительности…

Оторвав взгляд от заметок, Фриск присмотрелась к содержимому книжных полок. Литературный вкус Чары оказался весьма необычным — на полках, помимо комиксов и парочки кулинарных книг, стояли увесистые тома «Истории монстров», несколько «Учебников магии для самых маленьких», потрепанный научный труд «О расовом филогенезе: изучение высших форм жизни с момента их зарождения», сборник «Занимательные зелья», «Атлас лекарственных растений»… Однако несколько книг выделялись среди остальных. Спрятанный под ветками плюща том «Черная магия Средневековья» с угрожающей пентаграммой на обложке, неказистый на вид «Дневник мастера-отравителя», очень старые книги «Оккультные ритуалы», «Ведьмы Севера» и «Магия народов Африки»…

Фриск невольно отпрянула от стола. Ее предположения оказались верны. Чара владеет магией — настоящей, и, похоже, не самой безобидной. Страхи девочки дополняли и другие предметы, в беспорядке разбросанные по столу — керамическая ступка с пестиком, спиртовая горелка, колбы и пузырьки, коробка для рукоделия с множеством иголок, спиц и незаконченной тряпичной куклой.

И, конечно же, засушенные травы — главная страсть Чары. Однако среди пучков ромашки и пакетиков с сушеной мятой стояли другие — маленькие мешочки с красными бирками. Листья белладонны, плоды дурмана, корень чемерицы, ягоды бересклета и паслёна… Вряд ли Чара использует их, чтобы заваривать чай.

Решив поскорее разбудить ее и уйти отсюда, Фриск направилась к кровати — и остановилась, зацепившись взглядом за красный блеск среди листьев. Девочка подошла поближе и тихо охнула. Увлечения Чары уже и так испугали ее до полусмерти, но эта деталь окончательно выбила из колеи.

На комоде, прячась среди цветочных горшков, лежал кинжал из странного металла. Длинное лезвие насыщенно-алого цвета, по которому змеился узор из вьющихся веток плюща, оно притягивало взгляд и пугало одновременно. Этот нож не был безобидной игрушкой, которой Чара угрожала ей в Золотом лесу — это был настоящий ритуальный кинжал. Фриск видела такие в учебниках — ими закалывали жертву во время кровавых праздников еще в древние времена.

Напуганная и зачарованная видом кинжала, она потянулась к нему с каким-то детским желанием просто подержать в руках запретную вещь. Фриск одернула руку, едва не коснувшись рукояти. Что, если нож отравлен или на нем лежит проклятье? Любопытство и страх боролись внутри нее.

В конце концов, осмелев, она осторожно взяла нож. Он был тяжелее, чем казался, но рукоять удобно лежала в ладони. Фриск взмахнула клинком, лезвие прорезало воздух с почти неслышным свистом. В руках умелого человека это, безусловно, прекрасное и опасное оружие…

Девочка положила его на место. Чара не будет довольна, если увидит, что кто-то трогал ее вещи без спроса. Развернувшись, Фриск пододвинулась к кровати и одернула одеяло… только чтобы увидеть кучу подушек и смятую простынь.

 — Чт…? Чара?

 — Ты посмела… — леденящий душу хрип раздался позади нее. — Как ты посмела!

От неожиданности Фриск подпрыгнула, упала на кровать и завизжала. Чара стояла позади. На мятой белой майке ярко алели пятна крови. Лицо было бледным, глаза превратились в пустые дыры, из которых растекалась черная жидкость. Она открыла рот, издав хриплый, злобный рык, и по ее подбородку тоже потекла эта темная субстанция. Протянув свои длинные белые руки, заляпанные кровью, Чара двинулась на задыхающуюся от ужаса Фриск…

…и остановилась, закашлялась, сплевывая на землю и падая на коврик, хрипя от смеха.

 — Аха-ха-кха-кхе-ха, — она продолжала кашлять и корчиться на земле, едва сдерживая истерику, — ты бы видела, кха, свое лицо!

Фриск села на кровати, переводя дух и сдерживая желание пнуть лежащую Чару. Ну конечно, как она могла забыть про ее розыгрыши? Это ведь всего лишь шутка. Не проклятье и не заклинание, которое смертельным ударом обрушилось на ее голову.  
Чара майкой вытерла черную жидкость со своего лица. И без того грязная майка украсилась расплывчатыми чернильными пятнами. Фриск с укоризной посмотрела на нее, затем спросила:

 — Это что, краска?

 — Кетчуп, — ухмыльнулась та, вытирая красные пальцы о штаны. — И чернила. Вкус у них так себе, если честно.

Девочка недоверчиво нахмурилась. Как это Чара смогла сделать так, чтобы чернила текли из ее глаз? Она подняла голову и встретилась с ней взглядом — и получила в ответ широкую, искреннюю ухмылку. По ее чумазому лицу плясали тени, а глаза, жуткие алые угольки, теперь стали теплыми, добрыми…

_Шоколадными._

Фриск вдруг обнаружила, что не может отвести взгляда.

 — Чара! — громкий визг и грохот распахнувшейся двери заставили обеих девочек подпрыгнуть. — Я же просил тебя быть вежливой, когда придет гостья, а ты опять… — Он заметил испачканную сестру и закричал еще сильнее: — Я же просил тебя!

 — Упс, вылетело из головы, — Чара развела руками.

 — Мама об этом узнает! А теперь иди в ванную, сейчас же!

Чара пожала плечами и невинно взглянула на Фриск, хлопая ресницами. Затем подмигнула ей.

 — Подожди меня на кухне, зеркальце. Приведу себя в порядок и навещу вас.

Она недвусмысленно показала на дверь. Фриск захихикала и вышла, краем глаза заметив, как побеги плюща крепче обвивают дверную ручку.

Азриэль хлопотал на кухне, пытаясь разложить столовые приборы в идеальном порядке. Фриск снова вызвалась помочь, и пока они накрывали стол, спустилась Чара. Она вымыла лицо и руки, надела новую серую майку и шорты — почти без пятен. Судя по небрежно уложенным, прилизанным волосам, она даже пыталась расчесаться. Уже прогресс.  
Монстрик вытащил пирог и водрузил его в центре стола, затем гордо упер лапы в бока.

 — Если бы ты не проспала, мне бы не пришлось просить Фриск о помощи! Мама отругает нас обоих, если узнает.

 — Вижу, что вы прекрасно справились вдвоем, — Чара невинно улыбнулась. — К тому же, я вовсе не против оценить твои кулинарные таланты, прекрасное зеркальце! — Она подмигнула Фриск и тут же отвернулась, краснея.

 — Продолжай учиться, и скоро ты научишься флиртовать как я, — хихикая, ответила Фриск.

Чара потянулась и начала разрезать пирог, пока ее брат хлопотал за приготовлением чая. Гостья старалась не пялиться на ее руки, но получилось не очень. Кожа Чары была молочно-белой, она годами не видела солнечного света, и каждый шрам на ней очень ярко выделялся.

Шрамов было много.

Словно паучья сеть, покрасневшие тонкие линии опутывали ее запястья, предплечья и локти. Некоторые прямые, некоторые шли неровным зигзагом, некоторые заворачивались в полукруг. Некоторые совсем старые, посеревшие, некоторые едва покрылись молодой розовой кожей.

Фриск заставила себя смотреть на скатерть и считать рисунки на ней. Сейчас не время задавать тревожащие душу вопросы.

Закончив с сервировкой, Чара первая набросилась на еду, за что получила осуждающий взгляд Азриэля. Она пожала плечами.

 — Просто слишком люблю твою готовку, Рей. Фирменный улиточный пирог вышел что надо.

Рядом с ней Фриск хрипло закашлялась — кусок попал не в то горло.

 — Да брось, партнер. Не так уж он и плох. Уж точно не хуже паучьих пончиков, — Чара продолжила есть, насмешливо наблюдая, как гостья неуверенно ковыряет остаток пирога в своей тарелке.

Вкус был специфическим, но выпечка вышла прекрасной. К тому же, Фриск не ела ничего, кроме печенья, так что не стоило отказываться от нормального обеда. После, с трудом закончив остатки, девчонка вежливо поблагодарила Азриэля, и тот раздулся от гордости. Чара тем временем давно ушла из-за стола, развалилась на диване во всю длину и, кажется, уже дремала.

Рей пихнул ее в бок.

 — Чара, подвинься! Что, если гостья захочет сесть? Веди себя прилично!

Его сестра лениво открыла один глаз и перевернулась на живот.

 — Вы двое вечно заставляете меня либо нервничать, либо двигаться. К слову, я не люблю ни то, ни другое.

 — На самом деле… Думаю, мне пора идти, — Фриск улыбнулась, глядя, как Азриэль пытается сдвинуть Чару с места. — Ваша мать может вернуться с дежурства. Не хотела бы я быть здесь, когда она придет.

 — Ох, точно! — Рей оторвался от своего занятия. — Прости, что задержали тебя, человек! Тебе стоит поспешить.

 — Угу, да, до встречи, зеркальце, — Чара зевнула и снова растянулась на своем лежбище. — Увидимся впереди… Обязательно.

***

Чара ждала ее в одной из пещер, сидя на камне и подбрасывая в руке блестящий фиолетовый кристалл.

Выйдя из Тихого Поселения, Фриск отправилась на восток и тут же столкнулась с проблемой. Ее фонарь остался где-то на дне болота, а туннель уходил вдоль реки, все ниже и глубже. Вскоре единственным источником света стали биолюминесцентные грибы и растения, в обилии растущие на сырой земле. Когда первая волна испуга прошла, Фриск обнаружила, как ей нравится в этом месте. Трава начинала светиться ярче, стоило ей наступить, и она брела вперед, наслаждаясь тишиной и таинственным светом.  
А потом она оступилась и провалилась куда-то вниз.

Падать, к счастью, пришлось недалеко — незамеченный ею овраг вел в маленькую пещеру, где находилось поселение, еще более маленькое и тихое. Сначала она даже не поняла, что это — до тех пор, пока из глубины не появился маленький огонек. Потом еще один, и еще. Они окружили упавшего человека и освещали ей путь, пока она исследовала пещеру. Все, что в ней находилось — выложенное камнями кострище и небольшой проход в пещеру поменьше. Над ней кто-то неровно высек «У Гриллби». Из нее доносились приглушенные голоса, но Фриск не смогла понять, о чем они говорили.

Огоньки провели ее наверх, затем исчезли в меленькой штольне так же быстро, как и появились. Фриск провела их взглядом и проложила идти, более медленно и аккуратно. Когда тоннель спустился еще ниже, она, наконец, увидела Чару. Она сидела на камне у скопления светящихся грибов, и ее фигура резко выделялась из мрака. На ней была все та же одежда, слегка испачканная жиром, уже знакомая зеленая толстовка и банные шлепанцы.

 — Я хотела выскочить из темноты и напугать тебя, но, м-м… Вспомнила, что ты без фонаря и скорее всего упадешь и разобьешься насмерть. Так что решила с этим подождать, — она протянула ей фиолетовый кристалл размером с ее ладонь, — и принесла вот это.

 — Он не светится, — начала Фриск, но Чара лишь хмыкнула.

Она потерла кристалл подолом майки, и тот резко вспыхнул интенсивным фиолетовым светом, словно огненный шар. Чара подняла его над головой, освещая тесные каменные коридоры, и протянула руку:

 — Прогуляемся?

Фриск без слов взяла ее руку.

В молчании они шли вперед, и единственным звуком, слабым эхом отдающимся в пещерах, были их собственные шаги. Коридоры были скрыты совершенной темнотой. Иногда свет в руке Чары гас, и она наклонялась, чтобы снова протереть кристалл. Тогда пещеру накрывала совершенная темнота, в которой невозможно разглядеть даже собственных рук. Но Чара видела — ее глаза горели тем странным алым светом. Потом она снова брала Фриск за ручку, как маленького ребенка, и вела за собой вперед — все глубже в сырой лабиринт пещер.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем кто-то из них заговорил.

 — Думаю, у тебя много вопросов, партнер.

Фриск невольно дернулась, но так и не решилась поднять взгляд от земли.

 — Ты колдунья, — не вопрос, утверждение. — Волшебница. Ведьма.

 — Долго же ты догадывалась, — Чара слабо хмыкнула. — Как видишь, я кое-чему научилась, живя здесь. Но тебе не нужно волноваться, зеркальце, — она повернулась к Фриск и улыбнулась, не давая ей задать следующий вопрос. — Пока ты не делаешь ничего плохого, тебе не нужно бояться моей магии.

Минуты растянулись в вечность, прежде чем Фриск заговорила снова .

 — У тебя все руки в шрамах.

 — Ох, это… — Чара остановилась, кристалл в ее руке погас. Она протирала его, продолжая говорить, — Не обращай внимания. Это побочный эффект от… моих занятий.

 — В каком смысле? — процессия снова двинулась вперед.

 — Магия людей и монстров различается, партнер. Монстры буквально созданы из нее, поэтому им не нужно прикладывать дополнительных усилий, чтобы колдовать. Для них это так же привычно, как дышать. Люди, с другой стороны… гораздо более сложные. Чтобы использовать магическую силу своей души, им нужно призывать и усиливать ее. Медитация, песнопения, проведения ритуалов… Так можно разбудить силу, но чтобы использовать ее, нужен катализатор. Средоточие жизни и силы. Растения или животные продукты, к примеру, мясо или молоко… И конечно же, самый сильный катализатор. Кровь.

 — Это нехорошо.

 — Нет такой вещи, как хорошая или плохая магия, партнер. Магия — это просто сила. Вопрос лишь в том, как ты используешь ее, — Чара нервно потерла кристалл. — Конечно, некоторые методы могут казаться сомнительными, но…

 — Но это не значит, что ты можешь приносить в жертву себя! Вот что нехорошо! — Фриск вцепилась в плечи Чары и наконец, посмотрела на нее. В глаза цвета крови, которые выглядели гораздо лучше, имея цвет шоколада.

Чара виновато улыбнулась.

 — Не волнуйся об этом. Иногда я провожу эксперименты, но это никогда не заходит далеко. В отличие от других людей, я жертвую _только собой_.

Заметив недоуменный взгляд Фриск, она расплылась в улыбке и со злорадством пояснила:

 — Чем больше крови, тем больше сила. Поэтому в древности маги приносили в жертву десятки других людей… и создавали заклинания, способные уничтожать целые города. Животных убивали еще чаще, еще больше. Все, лишь бы стать сильнее и сильнее, — Чара сплюнула на землю. — Но обычные люди ненавидели и боялись колдунов, а потому восстали и стали сжигать каждого, кто хоть как-то отличался от них. Жажда силы и власти… превращает их в чудовищ.

Она остановилась и замолчала. Фиолетовая искра в ее руке потускнела, потому потухла, погрузив их обоих во мрак.

 — Они никогда не учатся. Никогда не меняются. И те, и другие — кровожадные варвары, которые пришли к закономерному исходу. Столкнулись с последствиями своих действий и поплатились за них. Они были прокляты… и забыты.

Некоторое время процессия двигалась в молчании до тех пор, пока любопытство Фриск не взяло верх.

 — Ты знаешь Альфис?

 — Ах, Альфис, дорогуша! Конечно, я ее знаю, она же живет по соседству, — на этот вопрос Чара ответила с куда большим энтузиазмом. — Ей совсем одиноко после того, как Андайн переехала, так что мы с Реем приглядываем за ней.

 — «Приглядываете»?

 — Ну, навещаем, — она замялась и поскребла в затылке. — Долгая история. Малоприятная на самом деле.

После короткого молчания Фриск дернула ее за рукав, требуя продолжить. Чара покачала головой.

 — Так любишь собирать истории? Ладно уж, слушай. Андайн была соседкой Альфис и стражницей в Тихом Поселении. Они хорошо общались… примерно как мы с тобой, — обе девчонки хихикнули. — А потом с Андайн случилась беда, ну и… Альфис всегда была замкнутой и скрытной, но после случившегося она несколько дней не выходила из дома. А потом, когда мы играли с Реем на свалке, то встретили ее…

_…Она стояла на краю обрыва, наблюдая за тем, как потоки воды уносят мусор глубоко вниз, в бездонные глубины пещер. Чара едва заметила ее — она стояла неподвижно, завернувшись с головой в белое покрывало, так что она едва не приняла ее за такую же кучу мусора. Монстры были частыми гостями на этой свалке. Детишки со всей округи сбегались сюда на поиски людских сокровищ, несмотря на запреты своих родителей. Присутствие тут другого монстра не было неожиданностью, но…_

_Но что-то — что-то в ее больном оцепенении, в ее траурном молчании — казалось неправильным. Настолько неправильным и тревожащим, что Чара пересилила себя и подошла ближе._

_Она даже не обернулась, словно и не слыша, как Чара шлепает босыми ногами по воде. Девчонка остановилась, не зная, что ей делать. Ящерица продолжала смотреть в пустоту, скрестив дрожащие лапы на груди. Она будто бы застряла глубоко в размышлениях.  
Тогда Чара поняла, что напомнила ей это ящерица._

_Когда-то она тоже стояла на краю обрыва, долго размышляя о том, есть ли смысл оставаться здесь — или уйти в пустоту._

_Наполненная неожиданной решительностью, Чара ступила вперед и очень громко произнесла:_

_— Привет!_

_Ящерица едва не упала в водопад от неожиданности._

_— Мы с моим братом Реем играли здесь, и я подумала… — Чара замялась, глядя в глаза растерянной монстрицы, — подумала, что мы… могли бы пригласить тебя! Мы ищем разные клевые штуки с Поверхности и, мм… это очень весело! Гораздо интереснее, чем смотреть туда!_

_Ящерка смотрела на нее со страхом и удивлением, нервно потирая край простыни. Что сказать, с момента прихода последнего человека репутация Чары оказалась несколько испорчена._

_— Я… н-не знаю. Вам, детишки, стоило бы пойти поиграть самим…_

_— Ладно, — Чара нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не понимает. — Но все равно, если ты захочешь, приходи! Тебе вовсе не стоит стоять тут совсем одной…_

_— Чара! — раздраженный визг прервал ее. — Куда ты опять пропала? Мне нужна твоя помощь!_

_Рей показался из-за поворота, едва удерживая в лапах картонную коробку, которая едва не разваливалась от сырости. Чара понеслась за ним и нескоро заметила, что ящерица идет следом. Девчонка подхватила коробку и заглянула внутрь._

_— Это же компьютерные диски, Рей! Где ты нашел столько?_

_— Там, наверху вон той кучи, — Азриэль неожиданно выпрямился по струнке. — Ох, здравствуйте, мисс! Как мы можем помочь?_

_Ящерка неловко переминалась рядом, затем дрожащим голосом спросила:_

_— Я могу… присоединиться?_

_К счастью, никто не возражал._

…- Она очень хорошая, на самом деле. Помогла нам разобрать диски, а потом Рей принес печенья и мы вместе смотрели эти… аниме вместе с ней. Так что теперь я навещаю Альфис время от времени, чтобы ей не было скучно… и одиноко.

 — Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

 — Худшие из нас должны поддерживать друг друга. К тому же, с ней довольно весело проводить время.

В темноте, Чара не заметила, как Фриск расплылась в ехидной улыбке.

 — Ты ведь тоже любишь смотреть «Мяу Мяу»? А я-то думала, от кого ты научилась быть такой милашкой-целовашкой!

Кристалл погас, но Фриск могла бы поклясться, что видела, как Чара залилась краской с головы до ног.

Туннель пошел вверх, где-то послышалось эхо капающей воды. Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее становился шум, превращаясь в рокот. Наконец, они вышли наверх, в круглую пещеру с высоким потолком, с которого сочились одинокие лучи света. Косыми линиями они разрезали темноту, отражались в кристаллах и играли красками.

Там, наверху, день был в самом разгаре и шумел, усиливаясь, дождь.

Тут, очевидно, когда-то была торговая площадь бывшей столицы. Пол был выровнен и вымощен камнем, сильно растрескавшимся из-за воды. Фриск могла разглядеть остатки фонтанов, как ни странно, работающих; вода из них выливалась, создавая лужи на земле. Между камней пробивалась редкая растительность, кое-где, собравшись в кучки, росли ярко-синие цветы.

В центре пещеры, прямо над дырой в потолке, стояла странная статуя. Она казалась сгорбленной, выщербленной и старой. Кто-то пытался придать камню облик высокого крылатого монстра, закутанного в балахон и указывающего путь на Поверхность. Время сильно повредило его: рука, которая была направленна вверх, давно отвалилась, черты лица под капюшоном совсем размылись, Руна Дельта на груди стерлась почти полностью. Безликая и печальная, она мокла под струями дождя, а у ее подножия стояла подставка для зонтов и буйно росли эхо-цветы.

 — Это Ангел. Тот-Кто-Видел-Поверхность, — начала Чара. — Его установили очень давно, тогда даже Старая Столица не была построена. С тех времен идет традиция — монстры шепчут свои желания эхо-цветам, и Ангел приносит их шепот к звездам, чтобы они исполнились.

Фриск осторожно приблизилась к статуе и наклонилась. Холодные капли дождя тут же заползли ей под воротник, но она не обратила внимания. Присев, девчонка прильнула к цветам и вздрогнула, услышав отдаленный шепот, словно кто-то стоял рядом и говорил ей на ухо:

_«…пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы сестренка поправилась. Ей очень тяжело сейчас… Она совсем не может петь. Доктор Асгор сказал, что с ней все будет в порядке, но она так слаба…»._

_«…так устал торчать в этих полутемных сырых пещерах. Неужели ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы сломать Барьер? Король говорит, что осталось совсем немного, но он говорил то же несколько столетий назад. Неужели я много прошу? Дай мне увидеть Поверхность хотя бы один раз!»._

_«…прошу тебя, Ангел, пусть дитя будет в порядке»,_  — Фриск вздрогнула, узнав голос Ториэль. —  _«Я всего лишь хочу защитить их, но мне никогда не хватает сил… не хватает смелости. Пожалуйста, пусть она останется. Или пусть вернется на Поверхность в безопасности. Я так устала смотреть, как дети умирают, снова и снова… оно не стоит того, никогда не стоило…»._

Капли дождя вдруг перестали мочить ей спину. Девчонка обернулась, чтобы увидеть позади себя Чару с натянутым на голову капюшоном. Она держала над головой Фриск широкий красный зонт:

 — Не заболей, зеркальце.

Оторвавшись от шепота монстров, Фриск только сейчас поняла, что продрогла после стояния под дождем. Она обернулась, встретившись глазами с Чарой и спросила:

 — А я могу загадать желание?

Та неуверенно пожала плечами.

 — Это не наша традиция, поэтому я никогда не вмешивалась… Но не думаю, что кто-то будет возражать.

Расплывшись в улыбке, Фриск зарылась лицом в раскрытые цветочные бутоны и зашептала. Затем поднялась и прильнула к Чаре.

 — Замерзла? — получив в ответ кивок, она подошла ближе к дрожащей девчонке и приобняла ее за плечи. Фриск хихикнула и обхватила талию подруги одной рукой. Даже сейчас, Чара продолжала неловко краснеть.

Они продолжили стоять под сенью статуи, наслаждаясь моментом. Голова Фриск лежала на ее плече, и Чара думала, стоит ли ей сказать что-то. Наверное, не стоит — лихорадочно бьющееся сердце застряло где-то в горле и мешало даже дышать. Живот начинало сводить от застрявшего в нем волнения. Словно вместо пирога она проглотила кучу беспокойных бабочек, которые все стремятся выбраться наружу из ее желудка.

Чара невольно охнула, когда Фриск обняла ее и прижалась к ее груди всем телом.

 — Знаешь, что? — она подняла голову, смотря прямо в растерянные глаза Чары. — Ты самый _о-ЧАРА-вательный_ человек, которого я встречала!

Фриск хихикнула, и этот слабый смешок заставил сердце Чары перевернуться в горле.  
Она должна была что-то сказать. Что-то, чтобы показать Фриск собственные чувства, чтобы ответить ей взаимностью. Как назло, ни одна вскочившая в голову мысль не казалась достаточно важной, чтобы озвучить ее.

В этот момент Чара ощущала себя достаточно бессильной, чтобы разозлиться на саму себя. Она ведет себя как ребенок, выступающий на сцене в первый раз. Дрожащие колени, потеющие руки, мокрая от пота спина и спутанный клубок мыслей. Просто скажи ей, продолжала кричать она внутри себя, глубоко вдохни и скажи ей то, что она так хочет услышать!

Но, стоило Чаре набрать в грудь воздуха и собраться с силами, Фриск подняла голову и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. Слова испарились из разума и улетели прочь вместе со слабым выдохом.

Рука Фриск приобняла ее за шею, а губы изогнулись в улыбке и прошептали:

 — Поцелуешь меня?

Мысли превратились в один панический крик. Чаре казалось, что земля сейчас разверзнется в еще одном землетрясении и поглотит ее, как поглотила Старую Столицу давным-давно. Но, прежде чем ее мозг успел разорваться от перегрева, Фриск неуверенно пробормотала:

 — Ну-у, то есть, если ты не хочешь, я не настаиваю. Прости…

 — Нет, п-погоди! — Чара не знала, как смогла выдавить из своего сдавленного горла хоть какой-то звук. — Я… хочу, но я не очень… умею, ну…

Меньше всего на свете ей хотелось разрушить этот момент. Меньше всего ей хотелось увидеть грусть в ее коричных глазах. И меньше всего хотелось упускать эту возможность.  
Фриск снова хихикнула.

 — И я не очень умею, ну и что?

Она подмигнула краснеющей Чаре и наклонила голову, ожидая ее решения. Та недолго колебалась — решительность подавила все смущение, неуверенность и страх. Получив в ответ кивок, Фриск закрыла глаза и придвинулась ближе.

Сердце Чары отбивало тысячу ударов в минуту, но голова оставалась на удивление холодной. Не стало больше панических мыслей, разбегающихся как муравьи, — только одно желание. Едва стоя на ногах, она склонилась и прильнула к губам Фриск.

На вкус она — словно цветочная пыльца и свежая дождевая вода.

Фриск прижалась поближе, ее быстрое сиплое дыхание обжигало. Где-то на краю сознания ее друг за кулисами разошелся аплодисментами и восторженно требовал выхода на бис. Его восторг от созерцания романтической сцены и смех казались оглушительными и смешивались с чувствами самой Фриск, создавая невероятный коктейль эмоций. Она вдыхала новые, незнакомые запахи, пробовала новый, неизвестный ранее вкус.

Вкус Чары — смесь темного шоколада, сухих трав и сырой земли.

Несколько секунд растянулись в вечность, и Чара едва заметила, когда Фриск отпрянула от нее и залилась звонким мелодичным смехом. Чуть позже к ней присоединился хрипловатый, воющий хохот Чары.

 — Ты отстойно целуешься, — фыркнула Фриск и щелкнула подругу по носу, дразня ее. Чара хмыкнула и настойчиво притянула ее к себе одной рукой.

 — Так научи меня, партнер.

На этот раз Чара приблизилась первой, словно наверстывая упущенное. На этот раз никто из них не колебался. На этот раз неуклюжий поцелуй стал глубже, сильнее. Язык Фриск скользнул по нёбу Чары, поймав привкус шоколада. Чара ответила тем же, их языки соприкоснулись, и она едва ощутимо вздрогнула от невиданного ранее чувства. А затем — прижалась ближе, желая растянуть этот момент как можно дольше.

Они так и застыли, стоя в луже под косыми лучами света с поверхности, прижавшись друг к другу губами, не чувствуя холода и не слыша шума поблизости. Только капли продолжали отбивать настойчивый ритм по ткани едва не выскользнувшего из рук зонтика.  
Там, на Поверхности, все усиливался проливной дождь.

***

На прощание Фриск еще раз чмокнула ее в алую от смущения щеку.

 — Эй, партнер, — Чара потерла рукой место поцелуя. Непривычная к таким вещам, она до сих пор не могла справиться с собой, пусть и стала уверенней. — Я знаю, это немногое, но…

Она вытащила из кармана холщовый мешочек, перевязанный розовой тесемкой, и вложила его в ладонь Фриск.

 — Это оберег от магии. Не спасет от прямого удара, но ослабит его. Скоро ты встретишься с мамой… с Ториэль, да. Она будет стоять на своем до конца, партнер. Тебе придется показать, что ты достаточно сильна и решительна. Я знаю, ты справишься.

Фриск резко накинулась на нее, заключив в объятия, и Чара подавилась воздухом.

 — Спасибо. Я… мы ведь еще встретимся?

 — Обязательно. В Ватерланде тебя будет ждать Андайн, так что мне лучше не появляться поблизости. Но не волнуйся, папа… хм, Асгор тебе поможет. И я буду на связи, — Чара подмигнула. — Увидимся впереди.

Фриск бросила ей воздушный поцелуй и игриво бросилась под дождь, хохоча.

 — Кстати, — она обернулась, — желание, которое я загадала, исполнилось. Может, и тебе попробовать?

Мешочек в руке хрустел маленькими камешками и пах пряными травами. Фриск завязала тесемку на шее, впервые чувствуя себя настолько спокойной, настолько защищенной. Со смехом она побежала вперед, впервые чувствуя себя настолько счастливой, настолько живой.

Дождь продолжал шуметь, смывая все прошлые страхи и наполняя ее решительностью.


End file.
